Invisible Man
by luscious-Lucius90
Summary: Irgendwie schafft es Hermine, die sich als Schülerin unsterblich in Sirius Black verliebt hat, diesen wieder unter die Lebenden zu bringen. Doch kann sie Sirius von ihrer Liebe überzeugen? Und was wird aus ihrem Freund Ron? SB/HG
1. Kapitel 1

_Hey :)_

_Dies ist meine neue Geschichte über Hermine und Sirius. Sie handelt von Hermine, die es schafft, Sirius zurück ins Leben zu holen, und von Sirius, dem ein völlig neues Leben bevorsteht. Aber lest selbst :) Sagt mir, was ihr von meiner Geschichte haltet, ich bin offen für Kritik, natürlich auch für Lob ;) _

_Luscious-Lucius90 _

**Invisible Man**

Der Krieg war endlich vorüber. Harry hatte über Voldemort gesiegt und somit die magische Welt vor dem Untergang gerettet. Der Krieg hatte vielen Menschen das Leben gekostet, darunter auch Familie und Freunde von Harry, Ron und Hermine. Doch ihr Leben ging weiter.

Harry lebte zusammen mit seiner langjährigen Freundin Ginny, ihrem Bruder Ron und Hermine zusammen in dem Haus, welches er von Sirius, seinem Paten, geerbt hatte. Er hatte nicht dort wohnen wollen. Alles dort erinnerte ihn an seinen Paten, dieses Haus gab es für Harry nur zusammen mit Sirius. Doch dieser war tot. Er fiel durch den Vorhang in der Mysteriumsabteilung und kam nie wieder.

Lange hatte Harry an dem Verlust seines Paten zu knabbern gehabt. Er wollte es in seinem sechsten Jahr nicht wahr haben, während des Krieges wanderten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Sirius. Er dachte daran, was Sirius getan hätte in bestimmten Situationen, in denen sich Harry und seine beiden besten Freunde Ron und Hermine befunden hatten. Er wollte nichts wissen von dem geerbten Haus, oder dem Vermögen der Blacks, welches Sirius ihm hinterlassen hatte und in einem Verließ tief im Inneren von Gringotts, der Zaubererbank, lagerte.

Doch nachdem die vier, Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Ron, nach dem Ende des Krieges, ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts antraten und ihre UTZs machten, hatte sich Harry entschieden dort zu wohnen. Er hätte auch zurück zu den Dursleys gehen können, diese Option schien ihm jedoch nicht sehr erstrebenswert. Er überredete seine Freunde, mit ihm dort zu leben. Alle vier begannen ihre Ausbildung gleich nach ihrem Abschluss, Harry, Ron und Ginny zu Auroren, Hermine zur Unsäglichen. Da ihre Ausbildung im Ministerium für Zauberei in London sein würde waren alle einverstanden, in das Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 in London zu ziehen.

Gemeinsam modernisierten sie das Haus, das heißt, all die alten Sachen der Blacks, die nicht von Nutzen waren, wurden rausgeworfen und durch neue Sachen ersetzt. Sie strichen ihre Zimmer, wie sie es mochten, und Hermine brachte es sogar fertig, einen Zauber über den Vorhang vor dem Gemälde von Mrs. Black zu legen, sodass dieser nicht mehr aufgehen konnte und sie ihre Hitztiraden auf Halbblüter und Muggelgeborene nicht jedes Mal beginnen konnte, wenn jemand die Treppe herunterkam.

Es war ein gewöhnlicher Tag. Alle frühstückten morgens in der Küche im Keller des Grimmauldplatzes, bevor sie alle mittels Flohpulver in das Ministerium zur Arbeit gingen.

Hermine verabschiedete sich im Aufzug von ihren drei Freunden und fuhr in die Mysteriumsabteilung. Sie hatte sich für die Ausbildung zur Unsäglichen entschieden, da sie damals, in ihrem fünften Schuljahr, bereits sehr fasziniert, wenn auch verängstigt, von dieser Abteilung war. Doch der wahre Grund für ihre Entscheidung für diese Ausbildung war ein anderer. Sie hatte es nie jemandem gesagt, es nie zugegeben. Es war ihr sogar etwas peinlich, es sich selbst einzugestehen. Sie hatte ihre Ausbildung in der Mysteriumsabteilung begonnen, da sie herausfinden wollte, wie sie Sirius zurückholen könnte.

Seit ihrem fünften Schuljahr auf Hogwarts, in welchem sie ihre Sommerferien und Weihnachtsferien im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 verbracht hatte, konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass etwas an Sirius Black sie wie magisch anzog. Er war gefährlich, er war so besorgt und fürsorglich um Harry, Ron und sie selbst, er war ein Mann, welcher ohne weiteres als Womanizer bezeichnet werden konnte. Sirius ließ Hermine, ohne dass er es selbst wusste, dahin schmelzen, wenn sie ihn nur ansah. Sein braunes welliges Haar, seine Tätowierung auf der Brust, die fast immer zu sehen war, da Sirius so gut wie nie sein Hemd bis oben geschlossen hatte. Seine grauen Augen, in welchen der Schmerz zu sehen war, den er in seinem doch recht kurzem Leben bereits durchlitten hatte. Er hatte 12 Jahre in Askaban ausharren müssen, verlor seinen besten Freund an Voldemort und durfte den Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 nicht verlassen, während der Orden gegen Lord Voldemort und seine Gefolgsleute vorging. Doch diese Augen, diese grauen Seen, strahlten für Hermine so viel Energie aus, wie sie es zuvor noch nie erlebt oder gesehen hatte. Hermine konnte ihre Augen einfach nicht von ihm lassen, wenn sie bei ihm war. Sie wollte wissen, wie sich seine Haut anfühlen würde, wie sich seine Haare in ihren Fingern anfühlten. Kurz: Sie war in Sirius Black verliebt gewesen.

Erzählt hatte sie dies nie jemandem. In der Zeit, die sie ihn nicht sah, das heißt, die meiste Zeit des Jahres, versuchte sie sich einzureden, dass er nichts für sie war. Er war 20 Jahre älter als sie. Er war Harrys Pate. Außerdem würde er nichts von ihr wollen hatte sie sich immer gesagt. Schließlich war er Sirius Black, er konnte jede andere Frau haben. Hinzu kam, dass Hermine damals erst 16 Jahre alt war.

Und dann war er gestorben. Sie selbst hatte es nicht gesehen, sie war bewusstlos von dem Fluch eines der Todesser. Sie wurde von dem Fluch befreit, als alles zu Ende war und hatte gefragt, was passiert sei, ob alle unverletzt waren und wie es Sirius ging. Als sie die Frage stellte wusste sie nicht, dass dies der schrecklichste Tag in ihrem bisherigen Leben sein sollte.

„Sirius ist tot", sagte Remus Lupin, Sirius ältester noch lebender Freund, leise. Hermine konnte förmlich die Scherben fallen hören, als ihr gesamtes Leben entzwei brach. Der Mann, den sie heimlich liebte, war tot. Wie konnte das nur geschehen?

Im sechsten Schuljahr versuchte sie sich von dieser Tatsache abzulenken. Sie zeigte ihre Trauer nicht offen, weinte sich jedoch fast jeden Abend in ihren Schlaf. An einem bestimmten Punkt in diesem Jahr hatte sie sich gesagt, dass sie Sirius vergessen sollte. Es nützte ihr nichts, einem Toten nachzuweinen. Er würde nie wieder kommen und sie hatte noch ihr gesamtes Leben vor sich. So begann sie Interesse an Ron zu zeigen, den sie heimlich schon länger als mehr als nur ihren besten Freund sah. Ron schien jedoch mehr Interesse an Lavender Brown zu haben, eines der Mädchen, die Hermine aus Prinzip nicht leiden konnte. Schließlich kamen beide während des Krieges doch noch zusammen, erkannten, dass sie sich diesen Eiertanz aus der Schule hätten sparen können, dass sie für einander bestimmt waren. Sie waren glücklich und Sirius Black war nur noch eine schöne Erinnerung für Hermine.

Dies änderte sich, als sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte und sie sich entscheiden musste, welche Karriere sie machen wollte. Eigentlich wollte sie Aurorin werden, so wie ihre Freunde Harry und Ginny und ihr Freund Ron. Doch dann hatte sie bei der Berufsberatung bei Professor McGonagall, der neuen Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, die Option zur Ausbildung zur Unsägliche erfahren, und Sirius war wieder präsent.

Sie hatte es nie so weit kommen lassen wollen. Ron und sie waren glücklich miteinander, sie hätten es nicht besser haben können. Doch sobald sie hörte, dass sie in der Mysteriumsabteilung arbeiten könnte, war Ron vergessen, alles um sie herum war vergessen. Alles, woran sie noch denken konnte, war, dass sie einen Weg finden musste, um Sirius aus dem Vorhang zurückzuholen. Er fehlte ihr so schrecklich.

Die Beziehung mit Ron litt sehr unter ihrer neuen Einstellung. Ron fragte sich, was mit Hermine los war, während diese beteuerte, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Als sie schließlich ihren Abschluss machten und mit Harry im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 einzogen, wusch eine erneute kräftige Welle Sirius Black über sie hinweg. Alles in dem Haus erinnerte sie an ihn, ebenso wie es bei Harry war. Wenn sie in der Küche am Tisch saß und zur Tür blickte, konnte sie Sirius im Türrahmen gelehnt stehen sehen, wie er sie anlächelte, sein Hemd nicht vollkommen zugeknöpft und wie seine welligen Haare ihm geschmeidig über die Schultern fielen. Dies bestärkte sie nur noch mehr herauszufinden, wie sie den Mann, den sie schon seit so vielen Jahren heimlich liebte, zurück ins Leben holen könnte.

Die Fahrstuhltür ging auf und Hermine ging hinaus in die Mysteriumsabteilung. Es war ein weiterer Tag, an welchem sie versuchte des Rätsels Lösung zu finden.

Noch immer, noch Jahre nach ihrem Eindringen in die Mysteriumsabteilung, waren die Unsäglichen dabei, die Spuren der Kämpfe in den verschiedenen Räumen zu beseitigen. Die Halle der Prophezeiungen glich noch immer einem Schlachtfeld, verstörte Prophezeiungen mussten entsorgt und unversehrte neu geordnet und aufgewahrt werden. Dies war unter anderen eine der Aufgaben, der Hermine seit einiger Zeit nachkam. Doch wann immer sie sich unbemerkt in der Abteilung umsehen konnte und an die geheimen Schriften über die verschiedenen Räume kam, studierte sie diese, insbesondere die über die Halle des Todes, in welcher der große Steinbogen mit dem Vorhang stand, in welchem Sirius verschwunden war.

Eines Abends, als all ihre Kollegen bereits zu Hause waren, ging Hermine in die Halle des Todes, das heißt, nachdem sie diese gefunden hatte. Schließlich musste sie die richtige Tür finden in dem Raum mit den 12 Türen der Mysteriumsabteilung. Sie glaubte herausgefunden zu haben, wie sie Sirius wiederholen konnte. Hermine blieb die ganze Nacht im Zaubereiministerium und probierte alles, was sie sich überlegt hatte, doch nichts wirkte. Deprimiert und höchst unzufrieden mit sich selbst gab sie auf für diese Nacht. Sie würde es an einem anderen Abend noch einmal versuchen.

Und das tat sie. Sie versuchte es ab sofort regelmäßig, doch nie hatte sie Erfolg. Ihr Freund Ron, auch Harry und Ginny wunderten sich, was sie immer so lange im Ministerium machte. Ron hatte bereits die Vermutung verlauten lassen, dass Hermine eine Affäre mit jemandem aus dem Ministerium hätte und daher oft erst in den frühen Morgenstunden nach Hause kam. Hermine ließ sich davon jedoch nicht abschrecken. Sie versicherte Ron, dass da nichts wäre und sagte sich, dass er es einsehen musste und sie nicht weiter auf ihn einreden würde. Ron war lange schon nicht mehr der Mittelpunkt ihres Lebens. Diesen hatte ein anderer Mann wieder eingenommen. Es war, als würde sie in einer Parallelwelt leben, sie tat Dinge, von denen keiner etwas wusste und hegte Gefühle, welche ebenso geheim waren wie die Aktivitäten in der Mysteriumsabteilung.

Eines Nachts jedoch hatte sie Glück. Wieder saß sie auf den Steinstufen in der Halle des Todes und versuchte alles Erdenkliche, um Sirius zurück ins Leben zu holen. Hermine hatte schon aufgeben wollen, wollte noch einmal darüber nachdenken, welche Zauber ihr noch blieben, als er aus dem Vorhang auf sie zuschritt.

Sie traute ihren Augen nicht, sie glaubte, sie würde träumen. So oft hatte sie sich diesen Augenblick ausgemalt, doch als er nun da war konnte sie nichts anderes machen als ihn mit offenem Mund anzustarren.

„Hermine…", sagte Sirius, als er weiter auf sie zuschritt, bis er direkt vor ihr stand und auf sie in ihrer sitzenden Position herabblickte.

„Sirius, bist du es wirklich? Oder träume ich?", fragte sie nach einer ganzen Weile leise. Sie musste ihn einfach ansehen. Er sah genauso aus wie in ihrem fünften Schuljahr. Seine Haare fielen ihm noch immer weich über die Schultern, seine Augen leuchteten vor Energie und noch immer hatte er diese Anziehungskraft auf sie. Es war, als wäre er nie weg gewesen.

„Ich bin es wirklich. Ich hatte nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass mich jemand von diesem Ort holt. Aber auf meine kleine, schlaue Hexe ist Verlass." Er warf ihr eines seiner umwerfenden Lächeln zu, ein Grund für seinen Status als Womanizer, und Hermine konnte sich nicht helfen, sie musste ihn einfach ansehen.

„Sirius, ich war so oft hier. Ich habe so oft versucht, dich von diesem Ort zu holen…" Sie klang verzweifelt, überrascht, dennoch überglücklich.

Hermine stand von der Steinstufe auf und blickte Sirius in die Augen. Er hatte so schöne Augen, dachte sie sich.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst", brachte Hermine schließlich mit zitternder und tränenerstickter Stimme hervor und fiel ihm um den Hals. Sirius, der nur mäßig überrascht schien, drückte sie an sich.

Er wusste, dass sie ihn toll fand. Damals, als sie in seinem Haus war, hatte er ihre Blicke auf sich gespürt, wusste über ihre Gefühle für ihn und sonnte sich darin. Für ihn war klar, dass er sie nicht haben konnte. Sie war die beste Freundin seines Paten. Eine Frau war es wirklich nicht wert, dass er die Beziehung zu Harry wegwarf. Obwohl es bei einer Frau wie Hermine eine schwere Entscheidung war. Doch damals war sie 16 Jahre alt, während er bereits 36 Jahre alt war. Es wäre nicht gut gegangen, außerdem hatte ihm Remus Lupin, sein bester noch lebender Freund aus seiner Schulzeit, praktisch verboten, Hermine auch nur schief anzulächeln. Er war schon immer die Vernunft in Person, hatte sich Sirius damals gedacht.

Doch nun waren fast 5 Jahre vergangen, in denen er nicht unter den Lebenden geweilt hatte. Sie hatte sich verändert. Sie war nun 21 Jahre alt, war noch hübscher geworden und war mit der Schule fertig, wie er vermutete.

„Ich habe euch alle auch vermisst", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Und es stimmte. Während der Zeit hinter dem Vorhang hatte er alle vermisst. Harry, seinen besten Freund Remus, Harrys Freunde, Dumbledore, sogar die Streits mit Snape hatte er vermisst. Es war für ihn, als wäre er wieder nach Askaban gekommen, nur dass es für ihn kein Entrinnen aus dem Vorhang gab, außer von jemand auf der anderen Seite des Steinbogens.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier Hermine? Du solltest dich abends wirklich nicht in dieser Halle, und in der Mysteriumsabteilung aufhalten", fragte er, während er sie auf der Umarmung löste und sie eindringlich ansah.

„Ich mache meine Ausbildung zur Unsäglichen", sagte Hermine schlicht. Mit einem anerkennenden Nicken erkannte er ihre Berufswahl an, ging dann einen Schritt zurück und blickte sich um.

„Weiß jemand, dass du hier bist? Wissen die anderen, dass du hier bist? Wissen sie, was du hier die ganze Zeit über tust?" Für Hermines Geschmack wollte Sirius zu viel auf einmal wissen.

„Eins nach dem anderen", begann Hermine. „Meine Kollegen wissen nicht, dass ich hier bin. Harry und Ron wissen nur, dass ich abends noch im Ministerium bin, ich habe ihnen nicht gesagt, was ich hier mache." Sie hoffte, dass damit der Wissensdurst Sirius für den Moment gestillt war. Und das war er.

„Gehen wir?", fragte Hermine schließlich. Sie blickte Sirius an, welche ihr erneut dieses Lächeln zuwarf.

Sirius verwandelte sich in seine Animaguserscheinung, den schwarzen, großen Hund, und gemeinsam verließen sie die Mysteriumsabteilung. Mit dem Aufzug fuhren sie ins Atrium, in dem sie keine Menschenseele trafen. Bei einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr wurde Hermine auch klar wieso, schließlich war es drei Uhr morgens.

Mithilfe von Flohpulver reisten Hermine und Sirius nach Hause zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12. Alle waren schon im Bett, als sie im Kamin in der Küche ankamen. Alle außer Ron. Dieser saß in einem Stuhl vor einer großen Schale mit Müsli und schlief.

„Hey", sagte Sirius. „Was macht Ron hier? Wieso schläft er in der Küche?" Obwohl Sirius leise gesprochen hatte wachte Ron auf. Verschlafen blickte er auf und sah Hermine.

„Hermine, sag mir endlich…", doch er konnte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende bringen. Er rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht mehr träumte. Dort stand Sirius, lebendig und sah aus wie früher.

„Sirius…?", brachte Ron schließlich leise heraus. „Aber, aber du bist doch tot", stammelte er.

„Ich bin wieder da." Diese schlichte Antwort ließ Rons Augen noch weiter werden. Sirius sprach. Er sprach wie immer. Wie konnte das nur sein?

„Hermine, w…was? Ich meine, wie? War es das, was du nachts immer gemacht hast?" Ungläubig sah er von seiner Freundin zu Sirius, dem Paten seines besten Freundes.

„Ron, ich konnte es dir nicht sagen. Ich wusste nicht, ob es klappen würde. Ich wollte euch allen keine Hoffnung machen. Doch es hat geklappt." Hermine ging zu Ron, welcher vom Küchentisch aufgestanden und auf sie zukam, und küsste ihn sanft.

„Sie hat mich zurückgebracht." Der Stolz auf Hermine konnte sie genau aus seiner Stimme heraushören.

„Lasst uns schlafen gehen", sagte Sirius schließlich, als wären sie alle nur ein wenig länger aufgeblieben und als wenn nichts passiert wäre.

Sie alle gingen ins Bett. Sirius Zimmer hatten sie ebenfalls ein wenig modernisiert. Es war unbenutzt, Hermine hatte darauf bestanden, sie hatte insgeheim gewusst, oder besser gesagt gehofft, dass es ihr gelingen würde, Sirius wieder zurückzuholen. Sie hörte Sirius sein Zimmer ein Stockwerk über ihnen bewundern, während sie und Ron ein in ihr Zimmer gingen und sich in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett schlafen legte. Bevor sie einschliefen sagte Ron jedoch:

„Seit wann hast du das geplant?" Er sah sie an, der Himmel draußen war noch in eine tiefe Dunkelheit getaucht, daher konnte er nur die Umrisse ihres Gesichtes sehen.

„Schon etwas länger. Aber wie gesagt, ich konnte es euch nicht sagen. Ich wollte euch nicht enttäuschen. Ich wollte es erst versuchen." Sie machte eine Pause, sie überlegte, wie sie das sagen sollte, was sie sagen wollte.

„Ron, ich habe keine Affäre mit jemandem aus dem Ministerium. Jede Nacht, in der ich erst spät nach Hause kam, war ich in der Halle des Todes in der Mysteriumsabteilung und habe mit sehr, sehr vielen Zaubersprüchen versucht, Sirius zurück zu uns zu holen. Ich wollte heute schon fast aufgeben, da kam er aus dem Vorhang geschritten." Die Worte sprudelten auf einmal aus ihr heraus, sie konnte sie nicht daran hindern.

„Warst du dir wirklich so sicher, dass du es schaffen würdest?" Das war Ron, wie er leibt und lebt, taktlos wie eh und je. „Ich meine, na klar, du hast es geschafft. Aber warum hast du das gemacht? Du hast doch Dumbledore und Lupin gehört. Sie sagten, dass aus dem Steinbogen keiner mehr hervorkommt. Wieso warst du so sicher, dass du es schaffen würdest?"

Nun wusste Hermine wirklich nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Sie konnte ihrem Freund nur schlecht sagen, dass sie in diesen Mann, den sie heute von Gott weiß was für einem Ort geholt hatte, liebte, seitdem sie 16 war. Daher sagte sie schlicht

„Ich wusste es einfach. Ich habe Sirius genauso vermisst wie Harry. Ich stand ihm nie so nahe wie Harry, doch Sirius Tod war einfach schrecklich für mich. Ich musste es einfach versuchen." Eine Träne kullerte leise aus ihrem Auge, Ron bemerkte dies jedoch nicht. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich, Hermine. Du hast etwas geschafft, von dem sogar Dumbledore gesagt hat, dass es unmöglich sei. Aber lass uns jetzt schlafen. Wir müssen morgen beide wieder arbeiten." Mit seinen Worten küsste er seine Freundin noch einmal und schlief mit ihr in seinen Armen ein.

_Sooo, das war mein erstes Kapitel. Bekomme ich ein paar kleine Reviewchen? __**lieb guck**_

_Liebe Grüße, L__uscious-Lucius90 _


	2. Kapitel 2

_Hi meine Lieben, _

_hier ist das zweite Kapitel meiner Geschichte. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**Kapitel 2**

Geweckt wurde das Paar durch einen spitzen Schrei. Hermine schreckte sofort auf, saß senkrecht im Bett und blickte auf Ron, welcher seine Augen weit aufgerissen hatte.

„Das war nur Ginny", sagte er verschlafen. „Sie ist nur wieder etwas hysterisch." Damit drehte sich Ron wieder um und wollte wieder schlafen.

„Ich an Ginnys Stelle wäre auch hysterisch, wenn ich Sirius hier sehen würde, von dem ich eigentlich ausginge, dass er tot sei. Vermutlich glaubt sie, einen Geist zu sehen."

Und tatsächlich. Ginny stand im Schlafanzug in dem Türrahmen zur Küche und starrte ungläubig in den großen Raum. Hermine und Ron kamen hinter ihr zum Stehen und studierten das Bild, welches sich ihnen bot. Dort, am Küchentisch, saß Sirius Black, auferstanden von den Toten, vor einer großen Schüssel Müsli und einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffee.

Sirius blickte Ginny amüsiert an, warf ihr sein berühmtes Lächeln zu und genoss weiter sein Frühstück.

Durch den Schrei von Ginny ebenfalls alarmiert stieß Harry zu dem Grüppchen, welches sich vor der Küche versammelt hatte.

„Was gibt es denn hier zu sehen? Wollt ihr nicht reingehen? Ginny, Schatz, was ist mit dir?", fragte er besorgt und drängte sich an Ron und Hermine vorbei. Nun konnte er ebenfalls in die Küche sehen und sah wie alle anderen ebenfalls seinen tot geglaubten Paten dort sitzen und frühstücken.

„S…Sirius?", fragte Harry zögerlich. Er glaubte, dass dies ein ganz böser Trick war. Eine Fata Morgana, ein Streich, den ihm sein Gehirn spielte.

„Harry. Schön, dich zu sehen." Sirius stand auf, ließ sein Frühstück unbeachtet stehen und kam auf seinen Patensohn zu. Er schloss den verstörten Harry in seine Arme und schaute ihn nach der Umarmung noch immer amüsiert an.

„Sirius…" Harry konnte einfach nichts anderes herausbringen. Ginny meldete sich währenddessen zu Wort.

„Was machst du denn hier? Bist du nur eine Einbildung? Wie kannst du wieder da sein? Ich dachte, aus dem Vorhang kann niemand hervorkommen…" Sie war genauso verwirrt wie ihr Freund, realisierte die Situation jedoch sehr viel schneller als Harry. Harry hingegen konnte sich nicht eingestehen, dass Sirius wieder da war. Er hatte so lange um ihn getrauert, er hatte ihm so sehr gefehlt. Wenn er sich nun mit dem Gedanken anfreunde würde, dass Sirius wieder da war, und es dann doch nur eine Erscheinung, ein Streich seines vom Schlaf vernebelten Gehirns war, könnte er es nicht ertragen weiterzuleben, so schien es ihm.

„Eure schlaue Freundin dort hinten", und er gestikulierte zu Hermine, „hat mich gestern aus dem Steinbogen geholt." Harry und Ginny drehten sich erstaunt zu Hermine um.

„War es das, was du immer gemacht hast, wenn du abends nicht nach Hause gekommen bist?", fragte Harry nun ebenso wie Ron in der Nacht zuvor. Hermine nickte nur.

„Aber wie, ich meine, Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, er würde nicht wiederkommen können. Wie hast du… wie hast du das geschafft?", fragte Harry. Hermine beantwortete seine Fragen ebenso wie er sie gestern Ron beantwortet hatte.

„Sirius", wandte Harry sich schließlich wieder zu seinem Paten. „Bist du es wirklich? Bist du wirklich wieder da?" Harry streckte seine Hand aus und umfasste Sirius Arm. Er war echt!

Bei dieser Erkenntnis umarmte Harry seinen Paten noch einmal stürmisch. „Ich habe dich so vermisst", sagte Harry. Dieser Ausspruch war höchst ungewöhnlich für Harry, der sonst seine Gefühle eher für sich behielt. In seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte man ablesen, wie sehr er sich freute, seinen geliebten Paten endlich wieder zu sehen.

„So, nun erzählt mir: Was ist mit Voldemort?", fragte Sirius beim Abendessen, als alle vier Freunde von der Arbeit wieder zu Hause waren. Alle vier sahen sich etwas unbehaglich an, bevor Ginny das Wort ergriff.

„Er ist tot. Harry hat ihn besiegt." Dieser Ausspruch war freudig gewesen, obgleich alle vier Freunde wussten, dass es Dinge gab, die vor und während des Krieges geschehen waren, die sehr viel weniger erfreulich waren.

„Das ist wunderbar, Harry. Du hast es wirklich geschafft", freute sich Sirius sichtlich und klopfte seinem Patensohn freudig auf die Schulter.

„Wie geht es den anderen? Wo ist Moony? Wieso lebt er nicht mehr hier?" Nun war es Zeit für die Wahrheit.

„Sirius…", begann Hermine. „Es tut mir so leid, aber…" Weiter kam sie nicht. Der glückliche Gesichtsausdruck auf Sirius Gesicht schwand, als er verstand, was Hermine ihm dort sagte.

„Er ist tot?", fragte er leise. Das Nicken aller Anwesenden machte ihm das Herz schwer. Er war sein einziger lebender Freund aus seiner Schulzeit gewesen. Er war der erste, der ihm geglaubt hatte, dass er diese Gräueltat nicht begangen hatte, die ihm zur Lasten gelegt wurde und für die er nach Askaban gesperrt wurde.

„Wie ist es, ich meine, wie ist er gestorben?" Er war sich selbst nicht sicher, ob er es wissen wollte. Nur eines wusste er sicher: Er musste wissen, ob auch sein letzter Freund von Voldemort getötet wurde.

„In der finalen Schlacht ist er gestorben. Er wurde von einem Todesser getötet, während Harry versuchte über Voldemort zu siegen", erzählte Hermine.

„Er hat Tonks geheiratet, sie haben einen Sohn, Ted. Aber Tonks ist auch in der letzten Schlacht gestorben", berichtete Harry.

„Harry ist Teddys Pate. Er lebt bei Tonks Mutter", fügte Ron hinzu. Sirius konnte das alles noch nicht richtig glauben. Er saß dort, geschockt und traurig über den Verlust seines Freundes und seiner Cousine.

„Wer ist noch alles tot?", fragte Sirius schließlich. So begannen die vier aufzuzählen, wer alles vor und im Krieg gestorben war.

„Fred. Und George hat nur noch ein Ohr", berichtete Ginny.

„Snape", sagte Ron.

„Dumbledore", schloss Harry die Liste der Namen der Todesopfer.

„WAS?", polterte Sirius los. Er konnte es nicht glauben. „Dumbledore ist tot? Wer hat ihn getötet? War es Voldemort?" Seine Trauer um Remus war verschwunden, es blieb nur die blanke Wut über den Tod des mächtigen Zauberers, der für ihn wie eine Art Mentor gewesen war. Er hatte ihm ebenfalls sofort geglaubt, dass er die vielen Muggel in der Nacht von James und Lilys Tod nicht getötet hatte.

„Snape hat ihn umgebracht. Am Ende unseres sechsten Schuljahres", berichtete Harry weiter. „Draco Malfoy hatte von Voldemort den Auftrag bekommen, nachdem sein Vater nach Askaban geschickt worden war, Dumbledore umzubringen…", begann Harry zu erzählen. Hermine nahm seinen Faden auf, nachdem er eine Pause gemacht hatte.

„Snape hat Malfoys Mutter den unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet, dass er Draco schützen würde, und den Auftrag ausführen würde, wenn es Malfoy nicht schaffen würde. So hat Snape Dumbledore mit dem Avada Kedavra getötet."

Hermine machte eine kleine Pause, um Sirius die Möglichkeit zu geben alles aufzunehmen. Sie hatte noch mehr zu erzählen.

„Am Ende des Krieges haben wir erfahren, dass Dumbledore Snape darum gebeten hat, ihn zu töten. Dumbledore wusste von Malfoys Vorhaben. Er selbst war auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen, die Voldemort geschaffen hatte, um unsterblich zu werden, mit einem schwarzmagischen Fluch verletzt worden, der ihn umbringen würde. Daher bat er Snape ihn zu töten, wenn sein Leben sich dem Ende zuneigte."

Mit großen Augen und ungläubigen Ausdruck saß Sirius da, es war ihm nicht mehr möglich zu essen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass so viele seiner alten Freunde in der Schlacht gestorben waren.

„Woher wisst ihr das alles?", fragte er schließlich.

„Als Voldemort Snape tötete, kam aus seinem Kopf ein Gedankenfaden, den ich mitgenommen und in Dumbledores Denkarium angeschaut habe. Dort habe ich alles gesehen." Harry fiel es wirklich schwer darüber zu reden. Er war am Boden zerstört gewesen, als Snape Dumbledore getötet hatte, und wollte auch, nachdem sie die Gedanken Severus Snapes angeschaut hatte, nicht glauben, dass er auf Dumbledores Wunsch hin gehandelt hatte.

„Snape… Dieses falsche Schwein…", begann Sirius böse.

„Sirius, er war auf unserer Seite", versicherte Harry ihm. Nun war Sirius erstaunt. Wie oft hatte Harry ihm geschrieben, dass Snape etwas vorhatte? Wie sehr hatte Harry ihn gehasst und wie sehr hatte er diesen Mann selbst gehasst?

„Das weiß ich. Schniefelus…", sagte er, völlig in Gedanken und mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Aber er ist tot, du kannst nichts mehr machen. Voldemort hat ihn umgebracht", fügte Harry hinzu.

Mit diesem Satz begann sich eine Stille über die Küche des Grimmauldplatzes Nummer 12 zu senken. Keiner sagte mehr ein Wort während des Essens, sondern aßen ihr Abendessen stumm auf. Die fünf Personen verstreuten sich im Haus, nachdem sie den Tisch abgeräumt hatten, und kehrten in ihre Räume zurück. Alle außer Sirius und Harry.

Sie setzten sich in den Salon des Hauses, Harry konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass Sirius wirklich zurück war.

„Was war es für ein Ort, an dem du warst?", fragte Harry schließlich. Sie saßen sich gegenüber in alten Ledersesseln und schauten einander an.

„Es war sehr ein sehr kahler und trister Ort. Ich habe die Personen nicht gesehen, die zuvor durch den Bogen gefallen waren. Ich konnte, wie, als ich noch lebte, nur ihr Flüstern hören. Es war fast schlimmer dort als in Askaban", setzte er leise hinzu.

So kannte Harry seinen Paten nicht. So ruhig, nachdenklich und fast weinerlich.

„Hermine, sie hat dich zurückgebracht. Wieso hat sie das versucht?", begann er. Als er einen etwas vorwurfsvollen Blick von seinem Paten kassierte, fügte er schnell hinzu

„Dumbledore hat mir nach deinem Tod gesagt, dass du nie wieder kommen würdest, dass es keine Möglichkeit gäbe, dich hinter dem Vorhang hervor zu holen. Wieso hat sie es dann versucht? Was hat sie dazu getrieben?"

Harry wusste, Sirius wäre nicht der geeignete Ansprechpartner für diese Fragen, doch hatte er das Gefühl, dass auch er sie ihm beantworten konnte. Und tatsächlich. Sirius blickte seinen Patensohn eindringlich an und begann es ihm zu erklären.

„Harry, weißt du das nicht? Ist es dir nicht aufgefallen?" Etwas kryptisch, ja zu kryptisch für Harrys Geschmack, versuchte Sirius Harry auf die richtige Fährte zu locken.

„Was soll mir aufgefallen sein? Sirius, was meinst du damit?" Sirius konnte nicht glauben, dass er der einzige gewesen sein sollte, dem es aufgefallen war. Konnte es sein, dass er sich geirrt hatte? Hatte er sich ihre Blicke nur eingebildet? Nein, sagte eine Stimme in ihm. Sonst hätte sie nicht versucht, dich zurückzubringen.

„Deine Freundin Hermine", begann er, „hatte in eurem fünften Schuljahr etwas mehr für mich übrig als nur für den Paten ihres besten Freundes." Noch immer war es wage angedeutet, doch diesen Wink verstand Harry.

„Du meinst… nein. Du meinst wirklich, dass sie, dass sie in dich… verliebt war?", stammelte Harry ungläubig.

„Hey mein Freund, pass auf, was du sagst!", grinste Sirius Harry an. „So alt und unscheinbar bin ich nun auch nicht. Ich bin durchaus dazu imstande, Frauen für mich zu interessieren." Ein weiteres Grinsen huschte bei diesem Satz über seine Lippen.

„Du hast doch nicht… du hast doch nicht versucht, Hermine für dich zu interessieren, oder?", fragte Harry etwas ungläubig.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Das hielt sie aber von nichts ab." Mit undefinierbarem Gesichtsausdruck blickte er Harry an. Harry schien über das nachzudenken, was sie gerade von Sirius erfahren hat.

„Aber wenn sie dich zurückgeholt hat, dann heißt das doch, dass sie immer noch…" Harry redete mehr zu sich selbst als zu Sirius, er versuchte zu verstehen, was wirklich vor sich ging.

„Das weiß ich nicht, ich kann dir nur sagen, was ich damals beobachtet habe."

„Danke, das ist nicht nötig. Ich möchte es eigentlich gar nicht wissen. Hermine in dich verliebt… Aber sie ist doch mit Ron zusammen. Sie ist schon lange mit Ron zusammen…" Noch immer nachdenklich blickte Harry seinen Paten an, der nun etwas selbstgefällig in seinem Sessel saß.

„Denkst du, ich sollte mir ihr darüber reden? Sie hat nie etwas darüber gesagt. Als sie mit Ron zusammenkam hat sie mir gesagt, was sie fühlt. Wieso bei dir nicht?"

„Wie glaubst du, hättest du reagiert, wenn sie es dir erzählt hätte? Du hättest sie verurteilt. Du hättest ihr gesagt, dass ich dein Pate sei, und dass das nicht ginge. Wenn sie es dir nicht gesagt hat, wird sie ihre Gründe dafür gehabt haben." Sirius versuchte die Vernunft in Harry überwiegen zu lassen. Als Harry nichts mehr sagte wusste er, dass er Erfolg hatte.

„Wenn du sie darauf ansprechen möchtest, dann sag ihr nicht, dass du es weißt. Lass uns jetzt über etwas anderes reden", bat Sirius.

„Erzähl mir von Krieg. Wie geht es den Überlebenden?" Sirius wollte wissen, was passiert war, während er hinter dem Vorhang gefangen war. Harry erzählte ihm alles, was vor dem Krieg geschehen war, während des Krieges. Wie er gestorben war und Dumbledore ihn wieder zurückgeschickt hatte, wie er Voldemort getötet hatte.

„Oh, und Bill ist ein Werwolf und hat Fleur Delacour geheiratet", berichtete Harry schließlich.

„Die Französin aus Beauxbatons? Die beim Trimagischen Turnier angetreten ist?", fragte Sirius erstaunt. Harry bejahte mit einem Nicken.

„Und er ist ein Werwolf? Wer hat ihn gebissen? Wie ist das passiert?" Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Sirius an Remus denken müssen, doch wenn sich sein Freund in einen Werwolf verwandelte, tat er nie jemand anderem etwas. Dafür hatte er den Wolfsbanntrank und hatte sich außerdem auch soweit unter Kontrolle.

„Wer wohl, Fenrir Greyback", antwortete Harry schlicht.

„Ja, das hätte ich mir denken können. Wusstest du, dass Fenrir Greyback auch Remus gebissen hat, als er noch ein Kind war?" Auch dies bejahte Harry mit einem wissendem Nicken.

„Remus hat einen Sohn? Mit Tonks? Ist er ein Werwolf?", fragte Sirius nach einer Weile etwas zögerlich.

„Nein, er ist ein Metamorphmagus, wie Tonks es war. Er lebt bei deiner Cousine. Teddy ist jetzt drei Jahre alt."

„Du bist sein Pate?", fragte Sirius lächelnd. Er wusste noch welch Ehre es damals für ihn gewesen war, als James und Lily ihn darum gebeten hatten, Harrys Pate zu werden.

„Ja, Remus hat mich darum gebeten. Ich besuche ihn einmal in der Woche", erzählte Harry Sirius.

„Du willst ihn sicher sehen, oder? Du bist mit ihm verwandt, er ist das Kind deines besten Freundes und deiner Cousine." Harry wusste, dass es nicht nötig war, Sirius dies zu sagen, er wusste es. Doch er war sich sicher, dass Sirius den kleinen Jungen sehen wollte, er war das einzige, was ihm von seinem Freund noch geblieben war. Wie von James durch Harry.

„Natürlich möchte ich den Jungen sehen. Du nimmst mich einfach das nächste Mal mit", beschloss Sirius.

Noch eine Weile unterhielten sie sich über Harrys Ausbildung, über seine Beziehung mit Ginny und wie es dazu kam, dass er in Sirius Haus wohnte, bis Sirius verkündete, dass er nun ins Bett gehen würde.

„Sirius, da ist noch etwas, was ich dich fragen möchte", versuchte Harry seinen Paten aufzuhalten. Es war etwas, dass er seinen Paten seit dem Ende des Krieges hatte fragen wollen. Dazu hatte er aber keine Gelegenheit gehabt, schließlich war Sirius da tot.

„Was gibt es Harry?", fragte Sirius verwundert.

Harry wusste nicht genau, wie er das sagen sollte, was er vorhatte. Er wusste nicht einmal, was für eine Antwort er sich von seinem Paten erhoffte.

„Weißt du, Hermine hat doch erzählt, dass ein Gedankenfaden aus Snapes Kopf kam, als er starb. In diesem Gedankenfaden haben wir nicht nur gesehen, dass Dumbledore ihm gebeten hat, ihn zu töten, sondern noch etwas anderes. Ich habe mich gewundert, ob ihr, also Remus, Dad und du davon gewusst habt." Sirius schaute ihn verwundert an. Er hatte eine Ahnung, auf was Harry heraus wollte, doch wollte seinen Patensohn lieber ausreden lassen, falls es doch nicht das war, was er annahm.

„Was habt ihr noch im Denkarium gesehen?", fragte Sirius schließlich.

„Sirius, wusstest du, dass Snape Mum geliebt hat?" Sirius hatte befürchtet, dass es diese Frage sein würde. Er überlegte einen Moment, überlegte, wie er es seinem Patensohn beibringen sollte.

„Harry…", begann er, noch immer nicht sicher, wie er es sagen sollte. „Ja, wir wussten es. Zu Anfang nicht, aber als sich Lily von ihm abgewendet hat und er sie angefleht hat ihm zu verzeihen, wussten wir es."

„Ich weiß. Er hat sie vor seinen Todesserfreunden als Schlammblut bezeichnet. Er sagte, er brauche ihre Hilfe nicht, um sich zu verteidigen. Er hat mich gehasst, weil ich Dad so ähnlich sehe, aber er hat mich die ganzen sechs Jahre in Hogwarts beschützt für Mum."

„Schniefelus war nie auf der gleichen Wellenlänge wie deine Mutter. Lily war eine starke, selbstbewusste Frau. Sie war sehr klug und durchsetzungsstark. Snape kam einfach nicht an sie heran. Wir haben in unserer ganzen Schulzeit beobachtet, wie er hinter ihr hergelaufen ist." Er schaute Harry eindringlich ein, bevor er das sagte, was er sagen wollte.

„Wenn Snape auch nichts Gutes an sich hatte, er hatte einen guten Geschmack. Lily war eine tolle Frau." Sirius Augen funkelten, als er dies sagte. Wüsste Harry es nicht besser, hätte er gesagt, dass Sirius ebenfalls etwas für seine Mutter übergehabt hatte.

„Snape hat mich gehasst. Er hat mir Punkte abgezogen, wo er nur konnte, er hat mich im Okklumentikunterricht gequält. Wieso hat er mich dann beschützt vor Voldemort und den Todessern?" Harry wollte es einfach verstehen, er wusste auch nach dieser langen Zeit nicht, was er von all dem halten sollte, was er im Denkarium gesehen hatte.

„Harry, ich bin sicher, dass es bei ihm so war, wie bei allen anderen aus meiner Schulzeit auch. Du weißt, ich konnte Snape nicht leiden", beteuerte Sirius noch einmal. Als hätte Harry das nicht gewusst.

„Aber du siehst deinem Vater so ähnlich. Dein Vater hat auch dieses dunkle, widerspenstige Haar gehabt, eine Brille, die genauso aussah wie deine. Er hatte die gleiche Statur wie du. Du hast alles von ihm, wie du weißt, nur…" Da wurde er von Harry unterbrochen. Dieser wusste genau, was sein Pate sagen wollte. Er hatte diesen Satz schon so oft gehört.

„… die Augen habe ich von Mum", beendete er Sirius Satz.

„Genau. Wie jeder andere auch wird Snape Lily in deinen Augen gesehen haben. Manchmal schaust du ganz genauso wie sie. Du hast nur so kurze Zeit mit deinen Eltern verbringen können, und bist ihnen trotzdem so ähnlich."

Harry blickte seinen Paten bedrückt an. „Sirius, ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist", sagte er so leise, dass Sirius es fast nicht verstanden hätte.

„Lass uns jetzt schlafen gehen, Harry. Es ist schon spät." Sirius stand auf, ebenso wie Harry. Sie gingen auf die Tür des Salons zu, bemerkten jedoch nicht, dass die Person, die die ganze Zeit vor der Tür gestanden und gelauscht hatte, sich schnell und leise die Treppe hinaufstahl. Diese Person war keine andere als Hermine.

_Wer hätte auch sonst lauschen sollen? Möchtet ihr wissen, wie es weitergeht? Sagt mir doch, wie ihr die Geschichte bisher findet ;)_

_Liebe Grüße, Luscious-Lucius90_


	3. Kapitel 3

_Sohohooooo :)_

_hier ist Teil drei von Invisible Man. Enjoy! :)_

**Kapitel 3**

Hermine lag neben ihrem Freund Ron im Bett. Ron schlief schon, es war schon spät. Zum Glück mussten sie am nächsten Tag nicht früh aufstehen, denn es war Freitag. So musste sie sich keine Gedanken darum machen, dass sie schlafen musste, um auf der Arbeit fit zu sein. Sie wollte sich nur noch ihren Gedanken hingeben.

Sie hatte nicht lauschen wollen. Sie wollte nur Harry etwas fragen, und da sie gesehen hatte, dass er mit Sirius in den Salon gegangen war, war sie auch dort hin gegangen. Als sie jedoch die beiden ihren Namen sagen hörten, verharrte sie. Sie wollte hören, was sie über sie sagten. Und sie war erschrocken, geschockt und glühte vor Verlegenheit. Woher wusste Sirius das alles? War sie so offensichtlich gewesen? Sie hatte immer geglaubt, dass keiner etwas davon bemerkt hatte.

So lag Hermine im Bett und überlegte, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Sie hatte sich nie überlegt, was sie machen wollte, wenn es wirklich klappen sollte, Sirius wieder zu holen. Ihr war zwar klar, dass dies ihre Gefühle von früher wieder hervorholen würde, doch hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass es so schlimm werden würde.

Als sie Sirius aus dem Vorhang kommen sah, glaubte sie zu träumen. Als er mit ihr sprach, und sie seine kleine, schlaue Hexe nannte, wünschte sie sich, für immer dort zu bleiben, mit ihm alleine.

Hermine versuchte während des Abendessens so zu tun, ihre Freude oberflächlich zu halten. Sie versuchte es nicht so aussehen zu lassen, als wenn ihr Sirius mehr bedeuten würde als nur ein guter Bekannter. Doch das war er. Er war mehr für sie als ein guter Bekannter. Und er wusste es! Wie konnte er es wissen? Wie war das möglich? Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf schlief sie schließlich ein.

Es war noch immer sehr dunkel draußen, da wachte Hermine auf. Sie wusste nicht, wie spät es ist, wollte aber nicht länger im Bett liegen bleiben und über das Gespräch von Harry und Sirius nachdenken. Außerdem hätte sie bei Rons lautem Schnarchen ohnehin nicht wieder schlafen können. So stand sie auf und ging in die Küche, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen.

Auf dem Weg dort hin kam sie am Salon vorbei, der auf ihrem Stockwerk lag. Die Tür war nur angelehnt und sie sah durch den Spalt, dass in dem Raum Licht brannte. Wer war so spät in der Nacht noch wach, fragte sie sich. Sie ging auf den Salon zu und spähte durch den Türspalt; im nächsten Moment fragte sie sich schon, was sie tun sollte. In dem Raum saß, im gleichen Sessel wie ein paar Stunden zuvor, Sirius, mit einem Glas mit bräunlicher Flüssigkeit darin, Hermine vermutete, dass es Whiskey war.

Was sollte sie nun tun? Hineingehen und sich zu ihm setzen? Oder so tun, als hätte sie ihn nicht bemerkt und einfach weiter hinab in die Küche gehen? Ihr Verstand sagte ihr ganz klar, dass sie einfach weitergehen sollte, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen, wie sie es vorgehabt hatte. Ihr Herz jedoch riet ihr, den Raum zu betreten und sich zu Sirius zu setzen, dem Mann, den sie einfach nicht aus dem Kopf bekam. Wie so oft, nein, eigentlich wie immer in einer solchen Situation der Entscheidung, siegte das Herz.

Leise klopfte sie an der angelehnten Tür des Salons, ehe sie diese aufschob und den Raum betrat. Sirius, der vollkommen in seine Gedanken vertieft war, schreckte bei dem Geräusch ihres Klopfens in seinem Sessel hoch und sah zur Tür. Als er dort Hermine stehen sah entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge, die sich bei seinem Schreck etwas verdunkelt hatten, und er lächelte sie an.

„Hermine, wieso bist du so spät nachts noch wach?", fragte er sie, während sie weiter auf ihn zukam.

„Ich bin aufgewacht und konnte nicht wieder einschlafen." Diese Antwort war einfach zu unschuldig für Hermine. Jedenfalls empfand sie es selbst so.

„Setz dich. Möchtest du auch etwas trinken?" Sirius stand auf, ohne auf Hermines Antwort zu warten, und goss ihr ebenfalls etwas von der bräunlichen Flüssigkeit ein und gab ihr das gefüllte Glas.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Hermine schließlich, nachdem sie einen Schluck von ihrem Getränk genommen hatte.

„Mir geht es wunderbar, ich lebe", grinste er sie an. Sie nickte wissend, schließlich hatte sie ihn zurückgeholt. Sicher, ob er wirklich glücklich war, war sie jedoch nicht...

„Und jetzt erzähl mir: Wie geht es dir? Ich habe gesehen, dass du mit Ron zusammen bist. Harry hat mir erzählt, ihr seid schon lange zusammen." Beide wussten, wieso er diese Fragen stellte. Er wollte herausfinden, ob sie noch immer etwas für ihn fühlte.

„Ja, ich bin mit Ron zusammen, seit Ende des Krieges", sagte sie etwas kurz angebunden. Und Sirius verstand diesen indirekten Wink.

„Ich hoffe, er macht dich glücklich. Eine Frau wie du verdient einen Mann, der dich glücklich machen kann." Diese Unterhaltung verwandelte sich für beide, Sirius und Hermine, zu einer eher unangenehmen Angelegenheit.

„Sirius…", begann sie mit dem Gedanken, Sirius zu sagen, dass sie Harry und ihn vor ein paar Stunden belauscht hatte, war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob das wirklich angebracht war.

„Sag mir, was du hast. Was bedrückt dich?" Wollte er das tatsächlich wissen, fragte sie sich. Wollte er wirklich wissen, was sie ihm zu sagen hatte? Oder war er einfach nur freundlich?

„Sirius…", fing sie wieder an. Ihr Glas drehte sie nervös in ihrer Hand, ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und ihren Blick konnte sie einfach nicht in seinen Augen lassen. Er blickte sie so sanft an, sie konnte das einfach nicht ertragen.

Als Sirius merkte, dass Hermine es ihm nicht sagen konnte, dass sie mit sich haderte, stellte er sein Glas auf den kleinen Beistelltisch und stand auf. Er ging um sie herum und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schulter. Unter seiner Berührung zuckte Hermine leicht zusammen und verspannte sich, sie hatte damit nicht gerechnet. Als er dann anfing, sie zu massieren, wusste sie nicht mehr, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte.

„Lass einfach los. Du hast einen so großen Stress dabei gehabt, mich von den Toten zurückzuholen, du hast es dir verdient, dich zu entspannen." Er massierte sie weiter, während er sprach.

„Wenn du noch nicht weiß, ob du mir das sagen kannst, was du möchtest oder ob du es mir überhaupt sagen möchtest, dann musst du das auch nicht. Es liegt ganz bei dir."

Seine Hände auf ihren Schultern fühlten sich so beruhigend an. Sie lauschte seiner Stimme, die so männlich und schön in ihren Ohren klang und ließ sich wirklich, entgegen ihrer Erwartungen, in seinen Berührungen fallen.

„Sirius, ich bin froh, dass ich dich zurückgeholt habe. Du bist so ein toller Mann", bekannte sie fast schnurrend unter seinen starken Händen. Sirius reagierte jedoch nicht auf diesen Gefühlsausbruch und massierte sie weiter.

Während dieser Mann, für den sie schon so lange so viel empfand, weiter mit seinen Händen Wunder bei ihr vollbrachte, schaltete Hermine einfach ab. Sie lehnte sich vollkommen entspannt in den alten Ledersessel und Sirius Hände zurück und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass Sirius von ihren Gefühlen wusste. Natürlich war ihr klar, dass das Gespräch irgendwann darauf kommen würde. Wenn sie und auch Sirius es nicht sagen würden, würde es Harry sein. Harry konnte solche Sachen nicht lange hinter dem Berg halten, das wusste Hermine. Schließlich war sie seine beste Freundin, sie kannte ihn und wusste, dass er mit so etwas nicht gut umgehen konnte.

„Sirius", sagte sie schließlich, als ihr Verstand langsam anfing, sich wieder einzuschalten. Noch immer war sie unsicher. Doch es war besser, als von Harry darauf angesprochen zu werden. Glaubte sie jedenfalls.

„Ich habe… ich habe vorhin gehört, w…was du zu Harry gesagt h…hast", brachte sie zögernd und stotternd heraus. Sirius jedoch hörte nicht auf sie zu massieren, als hätte er es erwartet, sagte jedoch nichts. Als Hermine bemerkte, dass Sirius ihr nichts erwidern würde, fuhr sie fort.

„Woher… ich meine, wieso… du weißt was ich meine", fragte sie ihn leise. Nun hörte Sirius auf sie zu massieren. Er nahm seine Hände von ihren Schultern und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel ihr gegenüber. Einen Schluck Whiskey nahm er aus seinem Glas, bevor er ihr antwortete. Er versuchte seine Worte mit Bedacht zu wählen.

„Hermine, ich habe es gesehen. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, habe ich dich ein wenig im Auge behalten, als du hier warst." Er wusste, dass es nicht klug war, ihr dies zu sagen. Doch etwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass es vielleicht zu etwas führen könnte. Zu dem führen könnte, was ihn damals bewogen hat, Hermine zu beobachten.

„Du, du hast mich beobachtet?", fragte Hermine leise. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Sie hatte alles erwartet, nur nicht das. Jahrelang hatte sie sich eingeredet, dass dieser Mann, Sirius Black, der Frauenheld, der Pate ihres besten Freundes, nur ein guter Bekannter wäre, nichts weiter. Immer hatte sie sich gesagt, dass er nichts von ihr wollte. Und nun, wo sie ihn von den Toten zurückgeholt hatte, sagte er ihr, dass er sie beobachtet hatte? Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Nun ja, wie soll ich sagen. Ich habe gesehen, wie du mich angesehen hast, und wollte sehen, was wirklich dran war." Diese schlichte Aussage ließ Hermine wieder das Herz schwer werden. Wie konnte sie wirklich geglaubt haben, dass Sirius ebenfalls etwas für sie überhaben könnte?

Hermine blieb still, nachdem Sirius dies gesagt hatte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Und wusste nicht, wie sie etwas dazu sagen sollte, ohne die Tränen loszulassen, die unweigerlich in ihr hochstiegen.

„Hermine, sag doch was. Ich weiß nicht, ob es immer noch so ist wie früher, obwohl ich natürlich nicht weiß, was dort wirklich alles war." Sirius schaute Hermine sanft an, er wollte sie nicht drängen. Er hatte eine Ahnung, wie schwer es ihr fallen musste, mit ihm darüber zu sprechen.

„Ich hätte davon nicht anfangen sollen", sagte Hermine schließlich mit kalter Stimme und stand auf. Sie war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, als Sirius sie aufhielt. Er zog sie sanft an ihrem Arm zu sich, sie drehte sich um und sah ihm in die Augen. In diese tollen Augen.

„Es war nicht falsch, etwas zu sagen. Hermine, du hast nicht einmal etwas gesagt. Ich habe einfach gewusst, worüber du redest, das muss dir nicht peinlich sein." Mit der Hand fuhr er ihren bloßen Arm auf und ab, in der Hoffnung, dies würde sie etwas beruhigen. Als sie ihm jedoch verzweifelt und hilfesuchend entgegen blickte, musste er sie in den Arm nehmen. Sirius wusste, dass dies möglicherweise das schlechteste und am unpassenden überhaupt sein könnte, entschied sich jedoch, wie auch Hermine zuvor, gegen seinen Verstand zu handeln, und zog sie in seine Arme.

Hermine konnte es nicht glauben. Sie hatte gerade mit Sirius über ihre Gefühle gesprochen, oder besser gesagt hatte er darüber gesprochen, und dennoch hielt er sie hier in seinen Armen und beruhigte sie. Ihren Kopf legte sie in die Kuhle zwischen seiner Schulter und seinem Hals ab, spürte seinen Duft in der Nase und ihre Augen schlossen sich.

„Kleines, ich bin dir dankbar, dass du mich zurückgeholt hast. Wärst du nicht gewesen, wäre ich noch immer an diesem Ort gefangen", flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr.

„Du verurteilst mich nicht? So wie Harry es vorhin getan hat?", wisperte sie leise gegen seine blanke Haut. Sirius ließ sie los und schob sie ein wenig von sich weg, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Was möchtest du von mir hören? Dass ich viel zu alt für dich bin? Dass du einen Freund hast, der dich liebt? Dass ich der Pate deines besten Freundes und für dich außer Reichweite bin? Es würde dir gar nichts nützen, wenn ich all diese Dinge zu dir sagen würde. Sie würden an dir abprallen wie an einem Protego-Zauber." Hermine empfand es fast schon als beängstigend, dass Sirius sie so gut einschätzen konnte. Tatsächlich war es gerade so gewesen, dass Hermine bei den Dingen, die Sirius gegen eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen beiden aufgezählt hatte, einfach auf Durchzug geschaltet hatte. Sie hat versucht all diese Sachen auszublenden, es war die wohlbekannte und meist gefürchtete rosarote Brille.

Sirius schien ihre Erkenntnis bemerkt zu haben, daher sagte er

„Wie ich es vermutet habe. Hermine, wirklich. Ich bin geschmeichelt. Ich hätte mir nie erträumt, dass so eine hübsche und kluge junge Hexe wie du sich für mich interessieren könnte. Ich bin nur ein Narr, der in Askaban gesessen hat und viel zu oft in seiner Animagusgestalt herumläuft. Und alt bin ich außerdem. Ich habe all meine Freunde überlebt, selbst obwohl ich tot war." Als Sirius Hermines Blick bemerkte, als dieser sein Alter ansprach, musste er grinsen und sagte

„Nun tu nicht so. Du weißt selbst, dass ich sehr viel älter bin als du." Spielerisch knuffte er sie in die Seite.

„Sirius, was soll ich nun tun?", fragte sie schließlich. „Ich mag den Narren, der es als erster geschafft hat, aus Askaban auszubrechen. Ich mag deine Animaguserscheinung. Und es ist mir egal, wie alt du bist. Es war mir schon immer egal." Fast schon bittend sah sie Sirius an.

„Hermine, weißt du, was Remus mir gesagt hat? Damals, als ich deine Blicke auf mir bemerkt habe und dich darauf ansprechen wollte?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte mit Remus über sie gesprochen?

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich die Finger von dir lassen soll. Du seist noch zu jung und zu unschuldig, ich solle mir jemand anderen suchen." Als Hermine ihn erstaunt ansah, fuhr Sirius fort

„Ich habe ihm versprochen, dass ich dich nicht anrühre. Remus ist immer so verantwortungsbewusst. Wäre er damals nicht gewesen, hätte ich dich irgendwann nach dem Essen zur Seite genommen und hätte dich auf das Thema angesprochen." Hermines Augen wurden immer größer. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass dieses Thema damals bei ihm genauso akut war, wie bei ihr.

„Aber…", begann sie, wurde jedoch von Sirius unterbrochen.

„Ich will dir keine Hoffnungen machen. Du hast Ron und ich habe das Leben wieder, dank dir. Du solltest dein Leben genießen, solange du kannst, und es nicht darauf verschwenden, an einen alten Mann zu denken, der seinem besten Freund versprechen musste, die Finger von der unschuldigen, klügsten Hexe ihrer Zeit zu lassen." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder traurig.

„Schau mich nicht so traurig an. Ich weiß, dass du etwas anderes hören wolltest. Aber ich möchte dir die Beziehung mit Ron nicht kaputt machen." Ernst sah er sie an, setzte dann jedoch hinzu

„Besonders jetzt nicht mehr, wo ich weiß, dass Rons Bruder ein Werwolf ist", und lächelte sie an. Auch sie musste grinsen über diese Bemerkung.

„Das ernste Gesicht steht dir nicht so gut wie ein schönes Lächeln", umgarnte Sirius sie nun. Erneut nahm er sie in den Arm und hielt sie fest.

„Das heißt also, dass du generell interessiert wärst, aber Angst vor Bill hast?" Diese Frage sprudelte aus ihr heraus, bevor sie wirklich kontrollieren konnte, was sie da sagte.

„Weißt du Hermine", sagte er leise in ihr Ohr, „ich wusste, dass du dir Hoffnungen machen würdest. Ich hätte das wirklich anders formulieren sollen. Ich habe darin keine Übung." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Sonst war es immer so: Wenn ich eine Frau haben wollte, habe ich sie bekommen. Und jetzt, wo ich dich nicht bekommen kann, ist es nicht fair, dir zu sagen, dass du dir Hoffnungen machen sollst."

Das war nun wirklich zu viel für Hermine. Sie wusste, dass er ein Frauenheld war, dass er jede haben konnte, doch dass er dies so offen zugab, erstaunte sie schon. Dennoch musste sie lachen. So ein Angeber, dachte sie, und es rutsche ihr leider auch heraus.

„Was war das?", fragte Sirius gespielt böse.

„Ich sagte, du bist ein Angeber. Könntest jede Frau haben, ja?", blickte sie ihn nun an, nachdem sie sich aus seiner Umarmung gelöst hatte.

„Ja, das könnte ich", grinste er sie mit seinem Sirius Black Grinsen an, welches ihr jedes Mal die Knie weich werden ließ. „Ich könnte es dir beweisen", fügte er leise hinzu.

„Das könntest du. Aber ich wäre nicht die geeignete Person für diese Vorführung deiner Fähigkeiten, denn ich würde auch dein sein, wenn du nicht auch jede andere haben könntest." ‚Was habe ich da gerade gesagt? Habe ich ihm wirklich gesagt, dass ich sein wäre? Oh Gott…'

Sirius Grinsen war verschwunden und einem erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck gewichen. Um seinen Unglauben über ihre Worte zu überspielen sagte er

„Lass uns wieder schlafen gehen. Es ist schon spät." Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er ihre Hand nahm und sie aus dem Salon zog. Vor ihrem Schlafzimmer machte er halt, blickte die völlig perplexe Hermine noch einmal an, küsste ihre andere Wange und wünschte ihr eine Gute Nacht. Damit ging er die Treppe weiter hinauf und verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer.

Hermine jedoch konnte nicht so einfach in ihr Schlafzimmer gehen und schlafen. Das Gespräch mit Sirius geisterte ihr die ganze Zeit über im Kopf herum. Was er ihr gesagt hatte, was sie alles preisgegeben hatte, seine Umarmungen, Berührungen und seine Küsse. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie bei diesen Gedanken im Kopf jemals wieder schlafen sollte, da war sie schon abgedriftet in ihr Traumreich, in welchem Sirius schon auf sie wartete.

Obwohl sie doch recht schnell eingeschlafen war, war Hermine genauso schnell wieder aufgewacht. Und noch immer war es dunkel draußen, doch wieder stand sie auf. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es halb sieben Uhr morgens war. Sie zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über und stieg hinab in die Küche, um etwas Frühstück zu machen. Sie wusste, dass keiner wach sein würde, daher hätte sie genug Zeit allein zu sein.

In der Küche angekommen machte sich Hermine daran, ihr Frühstück zu machen, bereitete alles vor, und war währenddessen mit ihren Gedanken ganz wo anders. Sie konnte nicht vergessen, was Sirius gesagt hatte, die Nacht zuvor. Er wollte sie. Aber sie war mit Ron zusammen. Würde sie nicht mit Ron… ‚Nein Hermine', dachte sie. ‚Das kannst du nicht denken. Du liebst Ron'.

Gerade hatte sie zwei Eier in die Pfanne geschlagen, da zuckte sie zusammen und stieß mit ihrer linken Hand an das heiße Metall der Bratpfanne. Der Grund für ihr Erschrecken war eine Stimme und ein heißer Atem in ihrem Nacken gewesen.

_Ein paar kleine Reviews für mich? * mit Wimpern klimper * Wenn ich welche bekomme geht's morgen auch weiter :p_

_Liebe Grüße an euch, Alina_


	4. Kapitel 4

_Hi meine Lieben, _

_lest ihr noch? Ich hoffe doch :p Hier ist der nächste Teil für euch ;)_

**Kapitel 4**

Sirius war aufgewacht, als er Hermine die Treppe hinabgehen hörte. Er ging ihr nach und beobachtete sie von der Küchentür aus. Sie bemerkte ihn die ganze Zeit über nicht, zu sehr war sie in Gedanken. Als sie die Eier, die sie vorbereitet hatte begann in die Pfanne zu geben, ging er auf sie zu, in der Hoffnung, sie würde ihn hören. Das tat sie jedoch nicht. Er ging auf die am Herd stehende Hermine zu, als sie ihn noch immer nicht bemerkte beugte er sich etwas herunter, um ihr zu sagen, dass er da war.

„Was machst du schon wieder so früh?", hauchte er in ihr Ohr.

Hermine erschreckte sich unglaublich. Sie machte einen Satz zurück und landete direkt in Sirius. Dabei schlug sie ihre linke Hand gegen die heiße Pfanne und verbrannte sich den Handrücken leicht.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu erschrecken, Kleines", flüsterte Sirius der an ihn gepressten Hermine ins Ohr.

„Sirius! Schleich dich nicht so an!", fauchte sie ihn an. Sirius störte sich jedoch wenig an ihren Worten und schlang beide Arme um ihre Taille und hielt sie an sich gedrückt.

„Lass mich los, Sirius…" An ihrer Stimme konnte er hören, dass sie wirklich wütend war. Es reichte jedoch noch nicht, um sie wieder loszulassen.

„Sirius, lass mich los oder du kannst mich zum Wasserhahn tragen!", fauchte Hermine. Verdutzt ließ er sie los. Sobald sie sich von seinen Armen befreit hatte, welche sich so unglaublich toll angefühlt hätten, wäre dort nicht der Schmerz an ihrer Hand gewesen, lief sie hinüber zum Wasserhahn und ließ kaltes Wasser über die verbrannte Haut laufen.

„Was machst du denn da?", fragte Sirius schließlich, als er auf sie zukam.

„Ich habe mich an der Pfanne verbrannt, Mr. Frauenheld", warf sie ihm wütend entgegen.

„Und was machst du dann mit dem Wasser?", fragte dieser neu betitelte Sirius verwundert.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?", antwortete sie bissig. „Meine Hand kühlen natürlich…" Mit diesen Worten kam Sirius wieder zu ihr hinüber, stellte sich erneut hinter sie, machte den Wasserhahn aus und trocknete ihre Hand mit dem Geschirrhandtuch ab, welches neben der Spüle lag.

„Was machst du da? Lass mich los", protestierte Hermine, als Sirius ihre Hand nahm, sich ihre leicht gerötete Hand ansah, den Zauberstab zückte und leise einige Worte murmelte. Als sich eine angenehme Kühle über Hermines Hand ausbreitete, entkam ihr ein leises Seufzen.

„Was…?", begann sie.

„Ein Kühlzauber. Wieso versuchst du es mit solchen albernen Muggel Methoden, wenn es so doch viel besser geht?", fragte Sirius verwundert. Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern sah sich nur erstaunt ihre Hand an, die sich nun, nach Sirius Zauber, viel besser anfühlte.

Hermine hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sie sich wieder gegen Sirius gelehnt hatte, bis dieser wieder seine Arme um ihre Taille schlang und sie an sich gedrückt hielt.

„Sirius, was tust du da?", fragte Hermine unsicher. Sirius lockerte seinen Griff jedoch nicht, er hielt sie weiterhin fest an sich gepresst.

„Was immer du möchtest", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. Hermine dachte, sie zerfließe unter seiner rauen und männlichen Stimme. Doch dann ließ er sie los, trat einen Schritt von ihr weg und sagte

„Aber wir sollten erst etwas essen. Oh und Hermine, deine Eier sehen ziemlich knusprig aus…", schmunzelte er bei einem Blick auf die angekohlten Frühstückseier in der Pfanne.

Hermine eilte zum Herd, nahm die Eier aus der Pfanne, holte ihren Zauberstab heraus und mit einem Schwung waren die Spiegeleier genauso, wie sie sein sollten. Mit einem weiteren Wink ihres Zauberstabes war ihr Toast geröstet und der Tee stand auf dem Küchentisch.

„Ich werde mir auch etwas machen", verkündete Sirius und war schon auf dem Weg zu der noch kurz zuvor benutzten Pfanne, da war Hermine schon hinter ihm mit der Botschaft, dass sie ihm schnell etwas machen würde.

„Lass nur. Ich mach das schon. Setz dich hin und trink einen Tee." Als Sirius jedoch nicht das tat, um was sie gerade noch gebeten hatte, und weiterhin Vorbereitungen für sein Frühstück traf, ging Hermine zielstrebig auf ihn zu, legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust und stieß ihn damit an die nächste Wand und presste sich an ihn.

„Miss Granger, was haben Sie denn mit mir vor?", vernahm Hermine Sirius verschmitzte Frage.

„Dich bestrafen. Was denkst du tust du hier mit mir? Erst lockst du all meine Gefühle auf meine Zunge, dann schleichst du dich an und erschreckst mich fast zu Tode und willst du nicht einmal, dass ich dir etwas zu essen mache? Willst du mich verrückt machen?" Sie blickte ihm in seine grauen Augen, welche ihr belustigt entgegensahen. Ihre Hand lag noch immer auf seiner nur mit einem T-Shirt bedeckten Brust; sie konnte seine Muskeln unter ihrer Hand fühlen, sie wusste nicht genau, wie sie aus dieser Situation wieder herauskommen sollte.

„Was hätte ich denn davon, dich verrückt zu machen? Ein Bett im St. Mungo würde nicht zu dir passen, mein Schatz. Aber wenn ich dich etwas durcheinander bringe habe ich auf jeden Fall meinen Spaß daran", grinste er sie an.

Das tat er wirklich, dachte sie. Durcheinanderbringen kann er mich super. Verdammter Frauenheld. Wieso musste man auch einen solchen Mann toll finden? Einen, der sich so sehr mit Frauen auskannte? Sie hätte es eigentlich besser wissen müssen. Schließlich war sie Hermine Granger.

Noch während Hermine mit denken beschäftigt war, und natürlich Sirius in seine tollen Augen zu schauen, beugte sich dieser zu ihr herunter und begann, leichte Küsse auf ihrer Wange zu verteilen. Hermine wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah, als Sirius sie weiter sanft auf ihre Wange und über ihr Kinn küsste und begann ihren Hals hinab zu küssen. Schon bald drehte er den Spieß um und war nun selbst derjenige, der Hermine an die kalte Küchenwand presste. Seine Lippen waren noch immer an ihrem Hals und ließen Hermine leise seufzen. Seine Hände begannen langsam an ihren Seiten auf und ab zu fahren, während Hermine an der Wand stand, den Kopf dagegen gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen, die Berührungen Sirius genießend.

„Gefällt dir das?", fragte Sirius schließlich frech. Als Hermine mit einem geseufztem Ja antwortete, ging Sirius erneut einen Schritt von ihr weg und ließ sie ausgeliefert und verlassen dort an der Wand stehen, während er sich die Pfanne und ein paar weitere Eier nahm und sich sein Frühstück machte.

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade mit ihr gemacht hatte. Hatte er sich tatsächlich an sie heran gemacht, sie berührt, ihre Haut mit seinen Lippen verwöhnt, und ließ sie nun hier stehen? Völlig außer Atem vor Empfindungen?

Sie wollte sich gerade zum Tisch zurückbewegen, da vernahm sie erneut Sirius Stimme.

„Dein Essen wird kalt, Kleines." Mit diesen Worten kam er mit seinem Teller voller Essen zu ihr, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich an den großen Küchentisch. Hermine folgte ihm, noch immer sehr perplex über diese ganze Situation, und begann, ihre bereits nur noch lauwarmen Spiegeleier zu essen.

Sirius, der ihr gegenüber saß, warf ihr während ihres privaten Frühstücks verschmitzte Blicke zu, die sagten: Hach, ich kann es eben immer noch…

Sie hasste sich wirklich dafür, dass es ihm anscheinend immer noch möglich war, Frauen, in diesem Fall nur eine Frau, mit seiner puren Anwesenheit durcheinander zu bringen. Wie machte er das nur?

Nachdem sie abgeräumt hatten und Hermine ein weiteres Aufeinandertreffen ihres Rückens und der Wand verhindern konnte, ging sie, ohne auf Sirius zu achten, aus der Küche und stieg die Treppen hinauf. Sirius folgte ihr natürlich, wie hätte es auch anders sein können.

„Möchtest du dich mit mir nicht in den Salon setzen?", fragte Sirius schließlich, als Hermine schon aus dem Keller gestiegen war. Hermine nickte, obwohl sie wusste, dass dies nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich in den Salon, wie die Nacht zuvor jeder in einen alten Ledersessel.

Eine Weile unterhielten sie sich über Hermines Arbeit, von der sie Sirius und natürlich auch keinem anderen offiziell etwas erzählen durfte, da die Dinge, die in der Mysteriumsabteilung geschehen, streng geheim sind. Ein wenig Informationen konnten dennoch nicht schaden. Außerdem kam nun die Frage, auf die sie insgeheim schon lange gewartet hatte.

„Wie hast du es überhaupt geschafft, mich aus dem Steinbogen zu holen?" Ehrlich interessiert blickte Sirius sie an. So begann Hermine zu erzählen.

„Ich habe gedacht ich hätte schon alles ausprobiert. Ich habe einen Zauberspruch nach dem anderen auf den Vorhang geschleudert, ich habe nachgeforscht, sogar nach alten, vergessenen, gefährlichen Zaubersprüchen gesucht und sie benutzt, aber es hat nie etwas gebracht. Das einzige, was einmal passiert ist, als ich einen dieser alten Sprüche benutzt habe war, dass ich ein kleines Stück aus dem Steinbogen herausgesprengt habe." Sirius lachte auf, er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie sie fieberhaft in Büchern geblättert hat, um keine Möglichkeit auszulassen.

„Ich hatte erst Angst ich hätte den Steinbogen völlig in die Luft gesprengt, und ich hätte es vermasselt, aber es war zum Glück nur ein kleines Stück." Wieder lachte Sirius.

„Ich fand das nicht lustig", beschwerte Hermine sich.

„Natürlich nicht. Erzähl weiter." Noch immer schmunzelnd bedeutete er Hermine fortzufahren.

„Als die Sprüche nicht gewirkt haben, habe ich nach Tränken gesucht, die einen gewünschten Effekt haben könnten, oder mir wenigstens etwas weiterhelfen könnten. Aber auch da hatte ich keinen Erfolg. Beim Brauen eines Trankes habe ich zwar beinahe meine Hand verloren, aber..." Weiter kam sie nicht, als Sirius schockiert fragte, was mit ihrer Hand passiert sei.

„Naja, verloren war vielleicht etwas übertrieben. Der Trank ist zwischendurch ein wenig explodiert, was aber wohl auch so sein sollte, und meine Hand war noch in der Schussbahn. Es wurde ein wenig heiß, ich habe mich ein bisschen verbrannt, habe es aber wieder gleich gekühlt und alles war wieder gut." Noch immer skeptisch schaute Sirius Hermine und nun auch ihre Hände an.

„Hermine, du hast dich wegen mir in Lebensgefahr gebracht.." Hermine lächelte schwach.

„Ich habe nur die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben." Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Hermine überlegte, was sie ihm sagen sollte, wenn er fragte, wie sie es denn zum Schluss geschafft hatte, und Sirius musste sich beherrschen nicht aufzustehen und sie zu küssen. Sie hatte das alles für ihn getan, sich für ihn in Gefahr begeben, die Hoffnung, wie sie selbst sagte, nicht aufgegeben, sondern es immer weiter versucht. Sie war seine Retterin, seine gute Hexe. Er wollte sie in diesem Moment, am liebsten sofort, einfach nur küssen. Doch er riss sich zusammen.

„Wie hast du es denn dann geschafft, wenn nichts funktioniert hat?" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich vermute, dass es eine Wechselwirkung der Zauber und des Trankes war, die ich als letztes in der Nacht verwendet habe. Anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären." Sie schaute Sirius an, der einen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte, welchen sie kaum zu deuten wusste.

„Als du aus dem Vorhang gestiegen bist wollte ich aufhören für die Nacht. Ich war schon am Überlegen, welche Bücher ich mir noch vornehmen könnte, welche Schriften ich noch nicht kannte, da standest du auf einmal vor mir." Sie lächelte, wollte ihn für sich haben, wollte ihn küssen. Hätte sie gewusst, dass es Sirius genauso ging, hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich nicht so sehr zurückgehalten. Zu allem Überfluss wurde ihr auch noch kalt, sie sehnte sich nun nur noch mehr nach ihm. Sie rollte sich etwas in ihrem Sessel zusammen und schlang ihre Arme um sich. Sirius bemerkte dies sofort.

„Ist dir kalt, Liebes?", fragte er fürsorglich. Als Hermine nickte, stand Sirius auf, zückte seinen Zauberstab und entfachte ein großes, angenehm prasselndes Feuer im Kamin und rückte das große Sofa näher an die wärmenden Flammen. Eine Hand hielt er der frierenden Hermine entgegen, welche diese dankend entgegen nahm. Sirius geleitete sie zu dem Sofa vor dem Kamin, setzte sich mit ihr darauf und zog sie zu sich. Ein weiterer Wink seines Zauberstabes wickelte Hermine sicher und warm in eine Wolldecke.

Sich noch etwas unbehaglich fühlend lehnte sie sich an Sirius. Dieser legte seinen Arm schützend um sie.

„Besser?", fragte Sirius schließlich. Hermine nickte nur. Sie fühlte sich so wohl und gut aufgehoben bei Sirius und dem warmen Kaminfeuer.

Beide unterhielten sich ein wenig weiter, sie erzählte ihm von den vergangenen Jahren, doch bald schon überkam sie erneut die Müdigkeit, welche sie seit Monaten versuchte einzuholen.

„Sirius, ich bin wirklich müde…", gähnte sie herzhaft. Dieser lachte leise und nahm seinen Arm von ihr.

„Dann leg dich hin, Kleines. Du hast es dir verdient zu schlafen. Schließlich hast du deinen Schlaf die letzten Monate mir geopfert." Hermine sah Sirius verwirrt an, war jedoch schon zu müde, um darüber nachzudenken. Sie streckte sich auf dem Sofa aus und breitete die Decke über sich aus.

„Leg deinen Kopf in meine Beine", flüsterte er ihr zu. Sie tat, wie er ihr gesagt hatte und legte ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß. Durch die dünne Stoffhose, die Sirius trug, konnte Hermine genau spüren, worauf sie beinahe lag, störte sich in dem Moment jedoch wenig daran und schlief schnell ein.

Sirius beobachtete sie, wie sie schlief. Er strich ihr sachte durch ihr wirres Haar und streichelte ihr sanft über ihre Wange. Noch immer wollte sie küssen...

Eine ganze Weile saß Sirius da und beobachtete Hermine beim Schlafen. Sie war eine sehr schöne, junge Frau geworden, dachte er sich.

Er selbst wäre ebenfalls beinahe eingeschlafen, bis er durch die Stimme seines Patensohnes in die Realität zurückgeholt wurde.

„Sirius?", hörte dieser Harrys Stimme. Sirius drehte sich langsam um, er wollte Hermine nicht aufwecken.

„Harry, komm her und sei leise", flüsterte Sirius. Verwirrt schritt Harry durch den Salon hinüber zum Feuer und dem Sofa, auf dem sein Pate saß. Als er dem Sofa näher kam sah er, dass Sirius nicht allein war – seine beste Freundin lag dort, schlafend, auf dem Schoß seines Paten, während dieser seine Hand zärtlich durch ihr Haar fahren ließ.

„Sirius, was machst du da?", brachte Harry schließlich zögerlich heraus. „Du hast doch… also… gestern… du hast mir selbst erzählt, dass sie in dich verliebt ist. Wie kannst du dann hier mit ihr sitzen?" Bestürzung stand in großen Lettern auf Harrys Gesicht geschrieben. Er konnte das Verhalten seines Paten nicht verstehen.

„Harry, setz dich erstmal", begann dieser und deutete auf den nahe stehenden Sessel. Harry ließ sich darauf fallen, völlig perplex und unschlüssig, was er von der Situation halten sollte.

„Sirius, was machst du hier mit Hermine?", fragte Harry noch einmal. Sirius wusste, dass er Harrys Fragen nicht ausweichen konnte, und es wäre auch nicht schlau gewesen, es zu versuchen. Schließlich war es seine beste Freundin, die dort auf seinem Schoß lag und schlief.

„Harry, sie war nur müde. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie ruhig schlafen kann, nichts weiter." Nichts weiter war schon etwas gewagt zu behaupten. Denn vorhin in der Küche war mit Sicherheit mehr als nichts weiter.

„Sirius, sag mir, wieso glaube ich dir das nicht?" Harry ließ nicht locker, er konnte spüren, dass dort noch mehr war, von dem Sirius ihm nichts erzählen wollte.

„Wir haben heute morgen gemeinsam gefrühstückt", begann Sirius im Flüsterton.

„Und dann?", fragte Harry anschuldigend.

„Und dann sind wir hier her gekommen, Mister Anstandswauwau, und haben uns ans Feuer gesetzt, weil ihr kalt war."

„Ich bin nicht der Anstandswauwau!", entrüstete Harry sich ziemlich laut.

„Sei doch leiser", zischte Sirius seinen Patensohn an. „Oder willst du, dass sie aufwacht?" Harry schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, er wollte sie wirklich nicht wecken. Er hatte gesehen, dass es ihr über die vergangenen Monate nicht gut ging, Schlaf konnte sie wirklich gut gebrauchen.

„Wieso liegt sie auf deinem Schoß?" Für Harry war es klar, dass hier etwas im Argen lag.

„Harry, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Sie schläft nur." Anscheinend merkte Sirius, dass dies eine ziemlich lahme Erklärung war, denn er setzte gleich darauf zu einem neuen Versuch an.

„Sie ist eine tolle Frau und sie hat mich von diesem Ort geholt. Da muss ich ihr doch ein wenig zurückgeben, oder?" Er hatte den hartnäckigen Verdacht, dass er sich gerade vor Harry für sein Handeln rechtfertigte. Dies sollte eigentlich andersherum sein.

„Das kannst du auch. Aber sie hat einen Freund. Sie und Ron sind glücklich, mach ihnen das nicht kaputt, indem du ihr Hoffnung machst." Sirius wusste, dass Harry recht hatte, er wollte auch Hermines Beziehung nicht gefährden. Doch sie war eine so außergewöhnliche Frau…

„Ich mache ihr keine…" Weiter kam er jedoch nicht, denn er wurde von seinem Patensohn unterbrochen.

„Und wie du das machst. Du machst ihr Hoffnungen, indem du ständig mit ihr zusammen bist. Indem du sie auf deinen Beinen schlafen lässt, verdammt!" Harry war wirklich aufgebracht. Sie war seine beste Freundin.

„Harry", setzte Sirius einen weiteren Versuch zur Verteidigung an. Doch wieder kam er nicht zu Wort.

„Sirius, ich habe euch vorhin in der Küche gesehen. Du hast sie geküsst, Sirius." Harry bemerkte, wie Sirius widersprechen wollte, und setzte gleich wieder an.

„Denk gar nicht daran zu widersprechen. So, wie du sie geküsst hast, ist es fast noch schlimmer, als wäre es ein richtiger Kuss gewesen. Soll ich dir sagen, wie es aussah, was du da gemacht hast?" Harry Flüstern war nun nicht mehr als ein Zischen. „Es sah aus, als würdest du ihr gleich die Kleider vom Leib reißen und sie dort gegen die Wand vögeln!"

Nun war Harry wirklich wütend. Er raste vor Wut über Sirius. Wie konnte dieser sich nur so verantwortungslos benehmen? Er hätte sich eigentlich darüber freuen sollen, dass Sirius wieder unter den Lebenden weilte, aber nun musste er sich Sorgen machen, dass sein Pate nicht mit seiner besten Freundin ins Bett stiegt.

Harry versuchte sich etwas zu beruhigen. Besonders gut gelang ihm dies nicht, wie er fand, doch konnte er Sirius in erstaunlich ruhigem Ton sagen

„Bring sie ins Bett. Mach ihr keine Hoffnungen mehr. Sirius, wenn du sie von Ron entfernst, dann wird das keine schöne Zeit in diesem Haus werden."

„Harry, kannst du es denn nicht ein wenig verstehen?", begann Sirius nun etwas verzweifelt. „Hermine hat mich zurückgeholt. Sie ist eine sehr hübsche junge Frau, die mich will. Was würdest du machen, wenn du wüsstest, dass eine so begehrenswerte Frau wie Hermine in dich verliebt ist?" Diese Frage war berechtigt und führte Harry vor Augen, wie ungerecht er seinen Paten gerade behandelt hatte.

„Sirius, ich…" Begann er. Er wusste nicht, wie es war, begehrt zu werden von einer schönen Frau, die man nicht haben konnte. Aber er wusste, wie es war, eine Frau zu begehren, von der er nicht sicher war, ob sie noch immer Gefühle für ihn hegte.

„Ich weiß wie es ist, eine Person zu mögen, ja sehr zu mögen, sie aber nicht haben zu können." Natürlich sprach er von Ginny. Am Ende der sechsten Klasse, als in Harry diese Gefühle für Ginny aufkamen, hatte er sehr große Angst vor der Reaktion seines besten Freundes Ron, der jeden bisherigen Freund seiner kleinen Schwester missbilligt hat. Er hatte Angst, dass es ihre Freundschaft gefährden würde, wenn er mit Ginny gehen würde, und ist daher sehr lange mit dem schrecklichen Gefühl herumgelaufen.

Langsam verstand er, wie Hermine sich gefühlt haben muss. Wenn sie Sirius wirklich seit ihrem fünften Jahr liebte, dann war dies eine sehr lange Zeit. Vor allem eine lange Zeit, in der sie ihn nicht gesehen hatte. Aber sie hat es geschafft, ihn zurückzuholen, weil sie fest daran geglaubt hat und all ihre Energie darauf verwendet hat.

Mit dieser Erkenntnis dämmerte es Harry, dass Hermines Beziehung zu Ron nicht das war, für das er sie immer gehalten hatte. Er dachte immer, sie wären die Liebe ihres Lebens füreinander. Dass sie sich gefunden hätten. Doch nun sah es aus, als wäre Ron nur ein Mittel gewesen, um Sirius zu vergessen. War Sirius während Hermines Beziehung zu Ron immer präsent gewesen? Spukte er in ihrem Kopf herum, wenn sie etwas mit ihrem Freund unternahm?

„Wir erzählen Ron von alle dem nichts, ist das klar? Hermine soll ihre Angelegenheiten selbst regeln. Sie muss entscheiden, was sie tun möchte." Somit stand Harry auf, warf noch einen Blick auf seine beste Freundin, die noch immer schlafend auf dem Sofa lag und seinen Paten, der noch immer seine Hand in ihrem Haar vergraben hatte. Kopfschüttelnd über diese absurde Szene verließ er den Salon, jedoch nicht, ohne Sirius darauf hinzuweisen, dass er Hermine ins Bett bringen sollte.

So waren sie wieder alleine. Sirius betrachtete eingehend die junge Frau in seinem Schoß. Sie war wirklich schön. Aber Harry hatte recht. Sie hatte einen Freund, war vergeben. Er würde nicht ihre Beziehung kaputt machen.

‚Wenn es dafür mal nicht schon zu spät ist', sagte eine düstere Stimme in seinem Kopf. Sirius hatte die Ahnung, dass die Stimme recht behalten sollte.

So legte er vorsichtig Hermines Kopf aus seinem Schoß, stand auf, und hob sie hoch. Er trug sie hinaus aus dem Salon zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Es war gewagt, in dieses Zimmer zu gehen, mit Hermine auf dem Arm, wenn Ron dort noch schlief. Doch Risiken müssen manchmal in Kauf genommen werden…

Er öffnete leise und vorsichtig die Tür, sah, dass Ron noch tief und fest schläft, und legte sie auf das Bett. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes war ihr Morgenmantel verschwunden, er deckte sie zu und verließ ihr Zimmer mit einem seltsamen Gefühl in der Magengegend.

_Was das wohl noch mit den beiden wird? Sagt mir doch, was ihr denkt :)_

_Liebe Grüße, Luscious-Lucius90_


	5. Kapitel 5

_Hey, _

_da sind die beiden (Halb-)Turteltäubchen wieder. Viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)_

**Kapitel 5**

Ron bemerkte von alle dem jedoch nichts. Als er später aufwache sah er seine Freundin neben sich liegen und zog sie etwas zu sich. Hermine kuschelte sich an ihn, schlang ihr Bein über seine und seufzte.

„Hmm", machte sie verschlafen. Ron nahm dies schmunzelnd hin und küsste sie sanft auf ihr verwuscheltes Haar.

„Hmm, Sirius", murmelte sie. Ron zuckte zurück. Hatte sie gerade Sirius gesagt? Nicht sicher, was dies bedeuten sollte, löste er Hermine vorsichtig von sich und rückte ans andere Ende des Bettes. Von da aus beobachtete er sie. Mit einem seligen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht lag sie dort, ließ immer wieder kleine Seufzer hören.

Erneut seufzte sie den Namen des anderen Mannes, als sie sich ein Kissen schnappte und sich fest daran kuschelte.

Dies war zu viel für Ron. Er sprang aus dem Bett, zog sich schnell etwas über und flüchtete aus seinem Schlafzimmer. Er musste mit Harry sprechen…

Dieser befand sich zusammen mit seiner Freundin Ginny unten in der Küche. Sie unterhielten sich ausgelassen, ihre Minen wurden jedoch besorgt, als sie Ron hereinstürmen sahen und bemerkten, wie aufgebracht er war.

„Ron, was ist denn los?", fragte Harry schließlich, nachdem Ron einige Zeit durch die Küche getigert war.

„Sirius, das ist los!" Aufgebracht stürmte er auf Harry zu. Harry und Ginny tauschten wissende Blicke, er hatte seiner Freundin erzählt, was sich noch kurz zuvor im Salon zugetragen hatte.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Rons Schwester, nachdem dieser nur weiter dasaß und nichts sagte.

„Sie hat seinen Namen gemurmelt", brachte Ron aufgebracht heraus. Als Harry und Ginny sich fragend ansahen, ergänzte Ron ein

„Eben im Bett…" Die Augen seines besten Freundes und seiner Schwester weiteten sich.

„Sie hat Sirius Namen gesagt, als ihr…" Ginny sah ihren Bruder belustigt an. „Bist du so schlecht, dass sie sich einen anderen Mann herbeisehnt?", ergänzte sie gehässig.

Rons Antwort für seine Schwester war ein äußerst böser Blick, für Harry jedoch

„Sie hat geschlafen und seinen Namen gemurmelt. Sie hatte ein so glückliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Harry…" Rons Zorn flaute langsam ab. Der Schock über das Gesehene und die Erkenntnis schien ihn gerade zu überrollen wie eine Lawine.

„Hast du sie darauf angesprochen?", wollte Harry wissen. Wieso hatte er gewusst, dass etwas derartiges passiert, nachdem er Hermine in Sirius Schoß hatte schlafen sehen?

„Nein, sie schläft noch… Ich musste einfach da raus." Eine Weile saß Ron dort, vollkommen geknickt und in Gedanken versunken, bis er sagte

„Sie bedeutet mir alles…" Harry und Ginny nickten wissend.

Noch eine Weile saßen die drei in der Küche, aßen weiter oder mussten sich über ihre Gefühle klar werden. Schließlich fragte Ron, was er nun tun sollte, und ihm wurde von Harry und Ginny geraten, Hermine darauf anzusprechen, und nicht zu Sirius zu rennen und ihm eine zu verpassen, wie er es vermutlich vorhatte.

„Hermine, ich muss mit dir sprechen." Hermine sah zu Ron auf, der nun vor ihrem Sessel stand. Sie hatte im Salon gesessen und ein Buch gelesen, als ihr Freund herein kam.

„Worum geht es denn?", fragte Hermine verwundert. Sie konnte sich denken worum es ging, doch hatte sie gedacht, dass Ron von all dem Hin und Her mit Sirius nichts bemerkt hätte.

Ron zückte seinen Zauberstab, verschloss die Tür des Salons damit und setzte sich in den Sessel seiner Freundin gegenüber.

„Hermine…", begann Ron erneut. Hermine bemerkte, dass es ihm nicht leicht fiel, ihr das zu sagen, was er vor hatte. Sie drängte ihn jedoch nicht, sondern ließ ihm Zeit um Worte zu finden. Schließlich begann er erneut.

„Heute morgen, als wir im Bett lagen… Du hast noch geschlafen. Du hast dich an mich gekuschelt, und da…" Erneut brach er ab. Hermine wusste nicht, was kommen würde, war ängstlich, dass es etwas mit Sirius zu tun haben könnte, ließ sich dies jedoch nicht anmerken.

„Was ist dann passiert?", fragte Hermine. Sie versuchte ihn zu unterstützen, sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass sie damit erneut seinen Zorn auf sie und Sirius schüren würde. Doch genau das tat sie dadurch.

„Du hast Sirius Namen gemurmelt! Während du an mir lagst, hast du den Namen eines anderen Mannes geflüstert!" Furchtbar aufgebracht funkelte Ron seine Freundin an. Diese war vollkommen überrumpelt. Alles hatte sie erwartet. Sie hatte erwartet, dass Ron sie und Sirius gesehen hatte, bei den vielen Gelegenheiten, an denen es intimer zwischen ihr und dem älteren Mann geworden war. Doch dass sie seinen Namen murmelte, während die schlief, das wäre ihr nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Oh Gott!

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll, Ron. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, Sirius Namen gesagt zu haben." Dies war die Wahrheit. Zum Glück, so musste sie ihn wenigstens nicht anlügen. Sie hasste es zu lügen.

„Was läuft das zwischen ihm und dir?" Rons Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich inzwischen seinen Haaren angepasst.

„Was? Da läuft gar nichts Ron. Wir sind nur Freunde." Es lief in der Tat nichts Sexuelles. Dennoch lag bei den beiden zweifellos etwas im Argen.

„Und wieso murmelst du dann seinen Namen, wenn du schläfst? Liebst du ihn?" Hermine hatte diese Frage nicht erwartet. Sie spürte förmlich, wie all ihr Blut aus ihrem Gesicht floss. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie darauf antworten sollte. Die Wahrheit wäre hier nicht unbedingt angebracht.

„Ron, ich liebe nur dich", brachte sie schließlich heraus und zwang sich zu einem liebevollen Lächeln. Davon abgesehen, dass dies die wahrscheinlich größte Lüge ihres Lebens war, kam sie sich schäbig und hinterhältig vor. Sie liebte diesen Mann, von dem die Rede war, dennoch sagte sie ihrem Freund, dass dort kein anderer war. Wie sollte das nur enden?

Ron schaute sie skeptisch an, doch seine Züge wurden weicher und er lächelte sie schließlich sogar an. Hermine tat das alles so weh. Sie wollte sich rechtfertigen. Wollte ihm einen Grund für ihr Namengemurmel geben.

„Ron, ich habe Monate damit zugebracht herauszufinden, wie ich Sirius zurückbringen kann. Ich war unzählige Stunden in der Halle des Todes und habe versucht, ihn zurückzuholen. Und jetzt, wo ich es geschafft habe, bin ich einfach nur froh, dass er wieder da ist. Ich mag Sirius sehr gerne, ich habe ihn vermisst, aber lange nicht so sehr wie Harry. Wenn ich wirklich Sirius Namen geflüstert habe, als ich schlief, dann war es deswegen. Ich habe Monate kaum etwas anderes gemacht, versteh bitte Ron." Doch Ron war nicht dumm. Natürlich musste er sich irgendwann fragen, wieso sie Sirius zurückgeholt hatte. Schließlich hatte sie ihn nicht besonders gut gekannt. Und dass sie für Harry all ihre Freizeit, ihren Schlaf und ihre Nerven opferte, dass nahm er ihr nicht ab. So war die unvermeidliche Frage, mit der auch dieses Mal Hermine nicht gerechnet hatte

„Wieso hast du ihn zurückgeholt? Wir kannten ihn doch kaum… Außerdem war es schon so lange her. Er ist am Ende unseres fünften Schuljahres gestorben. Das ist mittlerweile über fünf Jahre her…" Ihre Ausreden schienen mit einem Mal keinen Sinn mehr zu ergeben. Sie fühlte sich unsicher, in einer Sackgasse, einem Teufelskreis aus Lügen.

„Weil ich ihn gern mag und ich es mir vorgenommen habe, seitdem Sirius gestorben war. Ich habe damals gewusst, dass es einen Weg geben muss, um ihn hinter dem Vorhang hervor zu holen. Ich habe mir geschworen, dass ich es versuchen würde. Ich fand es einfach nicht fair, dass Harry jede Person, die wie eine Familie für ihn war, so schnell wieder verlieren musste."

„Hast du das alles für Harry getan?" Ron musste dieser Sache einfach auf den Grund gehen.

„Ich habe es für uns alle getan. Für alle, die um ihn getrauert haben. Natürlich wusste ich, dass Harry sich besonders darüber freuen würde, aber ich habe es auch für mich gemacht. Ich habe ihn damals sehr in mein Herz geschlossen, und es ist mir damals gebrochen, als er starb." Wenigstens die Halbwahrheit. Besser, als gar nichts, dachte Hermine sich.

„Warst du damals in ihn verliebt?", fragte Ron unvermittelt. Ohne zu überlegen, bejahte Hermine, ergänzte jedoch hastig

„Ich habe ihn mir jedoch aus dem Kopf geschlagen. Ich war erst 16, er viel älter als ich. Außerdem unerreichbar." Ron schaute sie skeptisch an, und fragte dann

„Bist du jetzt in ihn verliebt?" Es brach Ron das Herz, eine solche Frage stellen zu müssen. Als er nach dem Krieg mit Hermine zusammen kam, war er sich sicher, dass sie die Liebe seines Lebens war, dass sie nie wieder voneinander getrennt sein würden.

„Nein. Natürlich bin ich mehr als glücklich darüber, dass er wieder da ist. Und die Gefühle von damals sind auch wieder an die Oberfläche geschwemmt worden, aber ich liebe nur dich." Sie machte eine kleine Pause, in der sie ihren Freund musterte, um herauszufinden, ob er ihr dies abnahm.

„Ron, wir sind seit drei Jahren ein Paar, und du warst mir schon lange davor sehr wichtig. Ich werde das nicht aufgeben, weil der Mann wieder da ist, den ich früher toll fand." Diese Worte kamen aus ihrem Mund, bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte oder auch nur das Ausmaß dieser realisieren konnte. Gerade war sie dabei über ihr Gesagtes nachzudenken, da stand Ron schon vor ihr, zog sie zu sich herauf und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Hermine", flüsterte er. „Ich bin so froh, dass du das sagst. Ich liebe dich so sehr." Wieder küsste er sie, diesmal länger und fordernder. Seine Arme schlang er um ihre Taille und zog sie weiter zu sich heran. Hermine ließ dies ohne Einwände zu. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, sich über ihre Gefühle klar zu werden, nach ihrem etwas unerwartetem Liebesgeständnis Ron gegenüber, doch als sie den Ausdruck in Rons Augen sah, war ihr Kopf wie leer gefegt. Er sah so glücklich aus. Seine Augen strahlten vor der Liebe, die er für sie empfand. Sie selbst empfand zweifellos das gleiche für ihn, sie liebte ihn ebenfalls sehr. Doch dieser Mann, Sirius, hatte sich wieder in ihr Herz geschlichen, seit dem er wieder da war.

Natürlich war Hermine sich darüber bewusst gewesen, dass es soweit kommen konnte und wahrscheinlich auch würde, aber sie hatte dabei ihre Beziehung zu Ron nicht bedacht, was sie schändlicherweise festgestellt hatte.

Ron indes verwickelte Hermines Lippen und Zunge in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, seine Hände begannen, ihren Rücken und an ihren Seiten auf und ab zu fahren.

„Lass uns wo anders hin gehen", flüsterte Ron ihr zu, als er den Kuss beendet hatte.

„Ich will nicht, dass wir unterbrochen werden…" Mit diesen Worten nahm er ihre Hand in seine und zog sie aus dem Salon in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer. Die beiden bemerkten nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurden, als sie ihr Schlafgemach betraten.

Ron zog sie in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür, während Hermine diese magisch verriegelte und einen Stillezauber über ihr Zimmer legte. Als schließlich alle Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen waren, legte sie ihre Arme um Rons Nacken und küsste ihn fordernd. Sie liebte es, ihren Freund zu küssen. Wer hätte schon erwartet, dass Ron ein guter Küsser war?

Dieser begann indes, sich an ihrem Oberteil zu schaffen zu machen. Seine Hand glitt unter ihr T-Shirt, fand ihre Brüste und begann diese durch den Stoff ihres BHs zu streicheln…

Sirius stand auf dem Treppenabsatz, hatte nach Hermine gesucht, und sah diese nun mit ihrem Freund, kichernd, in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwinden. Ein seltsames Gefühl der Leere bereitete sich in seinem Inneren aus, es war wie ein Stich, den er noch niemals zuvor gespürt hatte.

Später am Tag wachte Hermine in den Armen ihres Freundes auf. Ron und sie waren beide eingeschlafen, nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen hatten.

Hermine drehte sich etwas, um ihren Freund ansehen zu können. Er lag so friedlich dort, er schien so glücklich. Wieso konnte nicht auch so glücklich sein?

Sie hatte mit ihm geschlafen, es waren nur ein paar Stunden seit dem vergangen. Und es war toll. Der Sex mit Ron war wirklich toll, so vertraut, liebevoll, aber dennoch leidenschaftlich. Aber Hermine konnte sich einfach nicht richtig fallen lassen. Sie wusste, es war ungeheuer falsch, aber als Ron auf ihr lag und sie aus liebevollen Augen anblickte, wünschte sie sich, Sirius würde so auf ihr liegen.

Rons Berührungen auf ihrer Haut hatten sich toll angefühlt, doch wären es Sirius gewesen… So lag sie nun dort, neben Ron, und dachte wieder an diesen anderen Mann. Was sollte sie nur machen?

Zunächst, entschied sie, sollte sie duschen gehen. Sich den Geruch von Sex (und von Ron, dachte sie insgeheim) abwaschen. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen weiterhin neben ihm zu liegen, während sie sich vorstellte, Sirius wäre der Mann gewesen, der sie noch Stunden zuvor berührt hatte.

Vorsichtig machte sie sich aus Rons Umarmung los, damit er nicht wach wurde, zog sich ihren Morgenmantel an und ging auf direkten Weg in Bad. Dort angekommen sprach sie einen Stille Zauber über das Bad und verriegelte die Tür. Danach ging sie in die Dusche, und versuchte, sich ihre Sorgen von der Seele zu waschen. Dies gelang nicht besonders gut, dafür war nun aber der Geruch von Sex von ihrer Haut verschwunden.

Das Wasser lief ihr über den Körper und sie fühlte sich, als ob sie vergehen müsste vor lauter Verzweiflung. Für einen kurzen Moment zweifelte sie an ihrem eigenen Urteilsvermögen. Womöglich war es der schlimmste Fehler ihres Lebens gewesen, Sirius zurückzuholen. Diesen Gedanken verdrängte sie jedoch schnell wieder, so etwas durfte sie nicht einmal denken. Dieser Mann, er war der Mann, den sie heimlich liebte, und er war der Mann, der dies wusste.

Deprimiert von diesen Gedanken stellte sie das Wasser ab, öffnete die Duschtür, um nach ihrem Handtuch zu greifen, und erstarrte.

Der Mann, an den sie gerade noch gedacht hatte, stand dort vor ihr am Waschbecken und wirkte mitgenommen. Sie sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck durch den Spiegel, der vor ihm an der Wand hing, und bemerkte, dass er wohl hierher geflüchtet war. Aber wie ist er nur ins Bad gekommen?

Es waren nur Sekunden gewesen, in denen Hermine dies gedacht hatte, denn schon hatte Sirius sie durch den Spiegel erkannt und hatte sich umgedreht – sehr zum Leidwesen von Hermine. Diese stand nun nackt und tropfend nass vor Sirius, welcher zu nichts anderem fähig war, außer sie von oben bis unten zu mustern.

Hermine stieg die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Ihr Handtuch hing neben dem Waschbecken, es war eine, wie es schien, unüberbrückbare Entfernung bis dahin. Aus purer Verzweiflung versuchte sie, ihre Blöße mit den Händen zu verdecken, war jedoch nur minder erfolgreich.

„Sirius? Was… aber was tust du denn hier? Die Tür war doch verschlossen! Ich habe doch… ich meine…" Völlig entsetzt stammelte sie vor sich hin. Sirius hingehen konnte noch immer nicht anders, als sie zu mustern. Sie sah wunderschön aus. Ihre langen, braunen, lockigen Haare fielen ihr leicht gelockt über die Schulter, ihre Haut glänzte noch vom Wasser und über ihren Körper zog sich eine Röte, die er nur zu gern auf andere Weise ausgelöst hätte.

„Gib mir mein Handtuch, und verschwinde!", brachte sie schließlich selbstsicher heraus. Als Sirius jedoch wieder nicht reagierte, stieß sie mit einem fast spitzen Schrei seinen Namen aus und drehte sich ein wenig von ihm weg. Erst dann kam er wieder in die Realität zurück.

„Ich dachte, die Tür würde nur klemmen. Sie hat immer geklemmt. Hermine, ich wusste…" Sie konnte genau sehen, dass seine Augen auf ihren Brüsten ruhten, welche sie nur sehr dürftig bedecken konnte.

„Sirius, jetzt gib mir schon mein Handtuch. Das ist so peinlich…", setzte sie leise hinzu. Und das war es tatsächlich. Peinlich. Sie ersehnte sich diesen Mann, wünscht sich, dass er sie nackt sah, und nun, wo sie nackt vor ihm stand, unbeabsichtigt, war es einfach nur peinlich.

„Es muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Du siehst toll aus. Mir sollte es peinlich sein, hier einfach hereinzuplatzen." ‚Was es natürlich nicht ist', ergänzte er in seinen Gedanken.

„Sirius…" Sie bemerkte, wie ihr Schutzschild langsam zu bröckeln begann. Wie er sie ansah. Beinahe hätte sie ihre schützenden Hände fallen gelassen.

Dieser schien es zu bemerken und nahm endlich ihr Handtuch. Er breitete es aus und ging damit auf sie zu.

„Dreh dich um", sagte er leise, als sie schon im umdrehen spürte, wie er das Handtuch über ihre Schultern legte. Eine wohlige Gänsehaut überzog ihren Körper, als er sie in das Handtuch einwickelte.

„Du bist eine wunderschöne, junge Frau", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Sie stand mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust, lehnte sich für einen Augenblick dagegen. Ihren Kopf ließ sie zurückfallen, sie vergaß, dass ihre Haare noch immer tropfnass waren und hinterließ nasse Stellen auf Sirius Hemd. Doch es machte ihm nichts aus.

Ganz weit hinten in Sirius Bewusstsein hörte er Harrys Stimme, die ihm sagte, er solle sich von ihr fern halten und ihr keine weiteren Hoffnungen mehr machen. Aber er hörte nicht auf dieses leise Flüstern, es war ihm egal. Diese Frau, die hier nun vor ihm stand, war wunderschön, nun nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet und lehnte sich sehnsüchtig an ihn. Er war schließlich auch nur ein Mann!

Schließlich ließ er doch von ihr ab. Er erinnerte sich an den Grund, wieso er ins Badezimmer geflüchtet war. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und sagte leise

„Wenn du fertig bist muss ich dringend mit dir sprechen." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und wollte das Bad verlassen. Er drehte sich noch einmal zu Hermine um, die sich ebenfalls wieder umgewandt hatte und schaute sie eindringlich an.

„Sirius…", sagte sie verzweifelt. Sie wollte ihn wieder hinter sich stehen haben. Sie wollte von ihm beschützt werden. In seinen Armen liegen und sich einfach nur wohl fühlen.

„Komm gleich in mein Zimmer. Dort reden wir in Ruhe über alles." Mit diesen Worten machte er die Tür auf und war im Augenblick darauf verschwunden.

Wie unter Schock stand Hermine dort, nicht fähig, sich zu bewegen. Was konnte er mit ihr besprechen wollen? Wäre es positiv? Sie stand dort und dachte darüber nach, als sie ein weiteres Mal ein heftiger Kälteschauer überkam und sie sich schnell abtrocknete, sich in ihrem Zimmer leise anzog und ihre Haare trocken zauberte.

Ihr war noch immer kalt, doch konnte sie dies nun nicht ändern. Sie hatte schon einen warmen Pullover angezogen, mehr war im Moment nicht drin.

Unsicher ging sie hinauf in den dritten Stock. Sie wusste, dass dort oben Sirius Zimmer war. Sie war sehr oft dort oben gewesen. In dem Zimmer, in welchem er als Jugendlicher gelebt hatte, in dem Zimmer, welches den Sirius von damals repräsentierte und all seine Leidenschaften offen zur Schau stellte.

Verhalten klopfte sie an seine Tür, an der auf einem Schild sein Name stand, und wartete auf Antwort. In diesem Stock war nur noch ein anderes Zimmer, und das war das seines toten Bruders. Dieses Zimmer war unbenutzt und sie hatten es auch bei ihrer Umbauarbeit nicht angerührt. Es würde sie also keiner hören, egal, was sie zu besprechen hatten.

Nur einige Sekunden, nachdem Hermine geklopft hatte, schwang die Tür auf und Sirius stand darin. Er hatte sich ein anderes Hemd angezogen, die obersten Knöpfe waren geöffnet und ließen Hermine einen Blick auf seine tätowierte Brust erhaschen. Sirius trat zur Seite und ließ sie eintreten.

Hermine ging an ihm vorbei in den hellen Raum hinein, und blickte sich um. Es hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Sirius hatte bloß, wie sie vermutete, einige Bilder von Muggelmädchen in Bikinis abgenommen, die verblasst waren.

„Setz dich", bot Sirius Hermine schließlich einen Sessel an, den sie zuvor noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie hatte die Vermutung, dass er diesen gerade erst hergezaubert hatte. Hermine ließ sich jedoch darauf nieder ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken und sah zu Sirius, der nun auf seinem Bett Platz nahm und seine Besucherin ansah.

Hermine tat es ihm gleich und schaute ihn an. Sein Blick war intensiv, sie konnte ihm nicht stand halten, und blickte sich unsicher in seinem Zimmer um. Was sollte sie nur sagen? Was wollte er mit ihr bereden? Wie sollte sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten?

_Einige durchaus berechtigte Fragen... Wollt ihr wissen, was unser Sirius mir ihr zu bereden hat? _

_Liebe Grüße, Alina_


End file.
